Harry Potter and the Exiled Shinobi
by shadow uzumaki
Summary: With nowhere to turn to, Naruto turns to an old friend for shelter.  But Dumbledore has other plans for Naruto, including teaching? AU HPxNaruto narusaku HHR
1. Prologue: Exile

**Harry Potter and the Exiled Shinobi**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

Prologue-Exile

There is a land, an unknown land off the coast of Japan. This land is populated by the seemingly superhuman ninjas; one of these ninjas is a blonde haired man with stunning blue eyes and 6 odd whisker marks across his cheeks. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is having the worst day of his life.

This man, with a lean, but muscular build, is currently packing his clothes and tools in an attempt to escape his village's people from reaching him. It all started when Danzo, a war hawk and creator of a subdivision of the village's elite ninja, ANBU, began to rally every man, woman, and child to go and subdue the "demon." Even with Godaime Tsunade's protests, she was eventually overruled by the rest of the council elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. The villagers and the Ne Anbu are currently being held back by the rest of the famed "Konoha Twelve" including the recently rescued Uchiha Sasuke, Jiriaya of the Sannin, and the rest of Konoha's ninja.

"Shit, shit, shit! When will the dobe finish? We can't hold them back any longer without harming the civilians," cursed Sasuke.

"Maa, you know Naruto, he'll probably screw up and take something he's not suppose to be taking, like his ramen cups?" answered Hatake Kakashi.

"He doesn't deserve this, after all the good he's done for the village?" said a worried Haruno Sakura.

"This village is populated by idiots, for all the good he's done, they still think he's plotting to destroy Konoha, how troublesome…." said Shikamaru, as he canceled his Shadow Manipulation technique.

"Well, if only he didn't use Kyuubi's chakra and made that demon appear like we told him too…: it wouldn't have led to this mess…." Sakura sighed as she punched a Ne ninja back.

Just then a crash was heard towards the building as Naruto jumped through the window and to a nearby rooftop. At this point, Sakura was deciding whether to stay with her friends, or to say good-bye to her boyfriend, but a voice cut through her musings.

"Sakura, the dobe could use some company, go, we have this under control." Sasuke told her.

Sakura just smiled before jumping away towards Naruto. "Naruto! Slow down, nobody has your stamina!" she cried out.

When Naruto heard his beloved's voice, he immediately looked back and slowed down a bit, enough for her to catch up. "What's up?" he asked her, while grinning.

"What do you mean what's up you idiot? You're currently being chased out of this whole village and all you say is what's up?"

"Hey, what else am' I suppose to say, "Hey Sakura-chan, I'm being exiled out of this village and this will probably the last time I see you? Not exactly optimistic of me isn't it?" Naruto retorted.

"I just feel like this isn't fair, you helped save the Chuunin exams 8 years ago, brought the new Hokage to Konoha, brought back Sasuke a year ago, replaced Jiraiya-sama as the new Toad hermit, and single-handedly brought down Manda using shadow clones and exploding notes. What else will it take for Konoha to see you as a normal ninja and Hokage candidate?"

"A life-changing event that will affect everyone? I don't know, life isn't really fair for me ever since my birth. At least we get to spend some time together Sakura-chan, and no rioting villagers will ever take that from me." He smiled at Sakura.

"What will you do now?" Asked Sakura, with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I have an old favor from the west that I have to collect on. It was a favor long before my Academy days." He told her cryptically

"That must be important, considering it was made even before you were 7 years old." Said Sakura with shock at how long Naruto has been making promises.

"Yup, this one predates my Hokage goal, so it's more important, but if you ever need to contact me, go to the mainland and towards the Japanese Special Magic Ministry." He instructed her, "and mention the name Dumbledore, they'll know what I mean. Oh and tell Sasuke to keep my seat warm when he becomes Hokage, kay?"

"Magic, so you're going to London? But… that's far!" she exclaimed as they reached the main gate.

"Don't worry, with this you'll always remember me, take care of for me okay? I'll want it back!" He grinned as he grabbed Sakura's hands and placed the 1st Hokage's necklace and then closed her hands. "Never forget me, and I love you." Naruto and Sakura kissed.

"I have nothing to give you, but this…" Sakura gave Naruto one of her gloves.

"Heh, we're a pair eh?" Naruto joked. Sakura giggled at the joke.

"And just like your necklace, I would like that glove back."

"Every time I smash someone's face with this glove, I'll be thinking of the times you hit me, Sakura-chan. I'll miss you." The pair kissed again, this time with more passion. Finally, they separated and Naruto began jumping from tree-to-tree backwards, while looking at Sakura. Both adults had tears on their eyes. As soon as Konoha was out of site, Naruto looked up and he was bathed in white light and flickered out of existence.

Somewhere in Scotland,

A girl with bushy brown girl had just finishing shaking a red-haired boy's hands in the middle of a great hall when the doors burst wide open and a great big man with a huge beard walked right in saying, "Sorry I'm late, an owl messed up the papers and delayed my release." At this, the red-haired boy blushed in embarrassment.

A raven haired boy wearing glasses walked up to the giant and said, "There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid," and hugged the giant, who burst into tears as the occupants of the hall began to applaud.

* * *

Ah yes, my 1st fanfic. Forgive me if it isn't too deep, emotional, or romantic. I am new at this after all…. Anyway, tune in for my next chapter, 1 year later, and Harry's summer rescue. 


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's Summer Rescue

Harry's Summer Rescue

Harry and Hermione had just freed the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, from his execution. However, they needed to wait 3 hours until their other halves have gone down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. With nothing to do, Harry asked a question,

"Hermione, how did you feel when you first got your letter?"

"What?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Well, since there's nothing to do but wait, I'm curious, Ron and I never really talked to you anything about your family, or anything that goes home at home," responded Harry.

"Oh, you don't really need to know about my everyday life Harry, I'm no one special, just a buck-toothed bookworm who always nags you two.

"Don't say that, without you, I couldn't have ever pass that potions riddle defending the Sorcerer's Stone, or how about that time when you found out it was a basilisk that was in the Chamber of Secrets? Don't ever put yourself down, you're my best friend, you and Ron are special to me, okay?" Harry had told her with so much honesty in his eyes that Hermione began to cry.

"You're special to me too Harry." '_In more ways than one…" _ Hermione said while hugging the raven-haired boy.

"So, can you answer my question now?" Harry asked.

"Heh, oh fine. Well, when I got my letter, we were skeptical at first, I mean a school for magic? It doesn't seem authentic doesn't it? That was until……"

And so, Harry and Hermione started to bond. Hermione, talking about her past and present experiences, and also when she was picked on because of her appearances and her study habits. Harry talked about his pasts too, albeit reluctantly, because he has never talked about the beatings he took from the Dursleys. They even talked about small things, like their favorite colors, and future jobs.

Unaware to the two children, a figure above them dressed in a black cloak with a black hood covering his whole body was watching them. His facial features were hidden from sight by a white mask with two dark eyeholes, but if one were to look close enough, you may see two dazzling blue eyes. Of course getting close was suicide when this man is concerned. Seeing that the children were rising from the ground, the masked man nodded and then jumped from tree to tree towards the castle.

Fast forward….

It had been a night of many revelations, if Harry were to describe the events that happened a few days ago. He had found out the truth behind his parents' murder, gained a godfather, only to lose him again, and then freed him to go to who knows where. He had also formed a deeper bond with his best friend Hermione. Their Q and A session about his life at the Dursleys seemed to have stirred something in Hermione, a protective instinct for Harry, and also one of hatred and disgust for the Dursley family. "I mean, how could they treat him that way!" She had told Dumbledore of what Harry had told her. Dumbledore was also appalled at the actions that the Dursleys had wrought upon young Harry. As a young boy, he was beaten and was made into a slave, Dumbledore had suspected that the Vernon and Petunia Dursley hated all things "abnormal" but to literally beat upon the poor boy just because he was different? The old wizard had not anticipated that.

"Perhaps, it would not be a good idea to send Harry there again for more than a week." Dumbledore had said when Hermione barged into his office, dragging a reluctant Harry and a confused Ron. Hermione was frightening sometimes eh?

"Well, he can always stay at The Burrow; my mum would take care of him, right?" Ron had suggested.

"It is ultimately Mr. Potter's decision, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said to the children.

"Perhaps I may make a suggestion? Potter-san has stayed with the Burrow once or twice am' I correct?" A deep voice with a slight oriental accent cut in. "Why not stay with Granger-san, the two were talking to each other that night about Harry visiting for once did they not?" The invisible man continued.

"Ah Uzumaki-san, I did not expect you to at this hour, your journey was not unpleasant I take it?" Dumbledore looked behind the children as a man with a black cloak materialized.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Ron asked in surprise as the three turned around.

"Honestly Ronald, he must've used an Invisibility Charm, right?" She looked knowingly at the blonde-haired man known as Uzumaki.

"I'm afraid Granger-san you are wrong, it is a technique used in my land known as Genjutsu, or Illusions, but don't be sad, you didn't know ninjas existed right?" the man informed Hermione, who looked embarrassed at being corrected and was shot by a smug look from Ron.

"Ninjas? It's like those muggle martial art films my cousin always watches, right um sir?" Harry hesitantly spoke.

"Eh, close enough, but your red-haired friend should stop ogling my sword or else he might drool on the carpet." By this point Uzumaki had taken a seat, parting his cloak to reveal white leather armor and a short sword strapped at his side.

"Erm, sorry." Apologized Ron.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your new guardian, courtesy of old man Dumbledore himself." Naruto informed them.

"WHAT!" all three kids shouted, causing Naruto to wince.

"Ow, my sensitive ears… What, you got a problem with that?" Naruto had stood up and stared at them.

"Settle down children, it was my idea to call in an old friend. With Pettigrew escaped, Voldemort might once again go after Harry, and since the wards at the Dursleys are not functional, I have Uzumaki-san here to protect Harry, should the need arises." Dumbledore said with a calming tone, "So where would it be, Ms. Granger's house, or Mr. Weasley's house?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Erm, since you don't do magic I-" Harry never got to finish his sentence as Naruto interrupted

"Can't do magic? I've been trained to do magic by the old man himself, plus, with my watch, I can teach you everything you need to know from climbing trees with your feet to summoning a gigantic Yakuza frog to kill a gigantic snake. Can't do magic, ridiculous…" Naruto muttered the last part. "Besides, I find magic is too long with your fancy wand movements." He demonstrated this by taking out his own wand and doing a Wingardium Leviosa to a teacup on the desk. "However, you can shorten that movement with Ninja training." He did the same movement, although this time his hand was a blur. "Anyway, I suggest you go with Granger-san here, her intellectual abilities and protective nature should make for at least a well-balanced summer. If everything becomes too boring…. Well, I can remedy that." He finished it with a smirk similar to the Prankster twins, Fred and George. "Besides, your house is safer to protect since there's less people to muscle my way through."

"Well, um…." Harry was undecided, so Naruto made one last suggestion.

"You know, this Lord Voldymold guy sounds like someone who really would look out of place in a normal neighborhood, and from what the old man over there told me about, he wouldn't think to look for you in a 'seemingly defenseless' non-magical neighborhood. Plus, you would be out of the house for once and still not be overwhelmed by this world?" Naruto finished.

Dumbledore had been confused as to why Naruto was pushing for The Granger Household, however, he looked closely and saw Harry and Hermione were both standing closer, subconsciously. Then he knew, _The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not! _ He thought. _If this works, Harry, Hermione, I am happy for you two_.

"I believe that the choice is yours Mr. Potter, though going to Hermione's home for the summer has the added bonus of having been to both of your friends' house."

"Well, what do you think Hermione?" Harry asked her uncertainly.

"Oh please, Harry would you go? My parents would love to meet you, and besides they've been bugging me about inviting a friend over for the summer, so please?" Hermione told Harry with hope in her eyes, or actually it was known as the Puppy Dog Pout. Harry had no chance, no chance at all….

"Go on mate, my dad would invite you two for the World Quidditch Cup near the end of summer anyway, so you would stay at The Burrow after all." Ron added in.

"Well, okay fine. Hermione, I will go to your home, I'm curious at how you are outside of school anyway." Harry shrugged, not really caring, but inwardly, he was shouting for joy at spending time away from the Dursleys, though a week with the Dursleys was still enough to make him afraid.

"Then it is settled, Mr. Potter, I believe that you and your friends will need to pack up for tomorrow, I shall see you all later." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be with you all summer, and for that week, we'll go on a pranking rampage with your so-called "family." Naruto said, ruffling Harry's hair as he passed by.

As the kids left, Naruto turned to Dumbledore with a serious expression, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet, I fear he is too young to-"

"Damn it old man, he's proved his maturity by his actions tonight and previous years. If you tell him five years from now, he'd feel betrayed!" Naruto stood up and stared at his eyes, "Tell him by the end of the fourth year, do not prolong it any longer." With that he left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Well, here it is, the start of a new adventure….. will romance between the two teenager ensue? Will the Dursleys survive the combined might of Konoha's Number 1 Prankster and the son and heir of the Marauders? Find out at the next chapter…. Summer Break! 


	3. Chapter 2 Harry's Trip Home

Forgot to put disclaimer up: Anything you read here is not mine, excluding plot not referencing to events of Naruto and Harry Potter.  
Oh and a little note, this takes place in modern times, so expect cellphones, probably an X-box or two, and of course…., the internet.

Chapter 2- Harry's Trip Home

Harry was happy, no excited was the right word, to go home. He'd only need to spend a week at the Dursleys! Hermione had sent Hedwig after they had left Dumbledore's office with a letter asking her parents for permission regarding Harry's visit, and they had said yes! Plus, this ninja was coming with him as his protection. It had seemed that, compared to the movies that Dudley had watched, this blond ninja seemed like a happy-go-lucky guy. There was always a smile at his face and a child-like amazement as they gave Naruto a tour of the castle. He had even made the female population of Hogwarts blush and giggle at his mere presence. 

Naruto had joined The Golden Trio plus Ginny and Neville at their cabin when they had boarded the Hogwarts train. There, Hermione had filled in Ginny and Neville about why exactly is there a blond-haired, whisker-cheeked, cloaked man following Harry everywhere. Neville had understood, but Ginny was too busy staring and complimenting Naruto's "cute" cheeks. Naruto himself had other thoughts in mind, particularly a certain pink-haired kunoichi he had left back home almost a year ago. It was at this point that his pocket seemed to vibrate.

"Um, sir? Your pocket is, vibrating?" Neville shyly pointed towards Naruto's vibrating hip.

"Oh! Sorry, just got a lot on my mind…" Naruto said, reaching through his cloak to pull out a miniature mirror. "Sakura-chan! My one and only-!" He was cut off by a yell.

"YOUR ONE AND ONLY WHAT! UZUMAKI NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU LOSE CONTACT FOR MORE THAN TWO MONTHS!" Everybody in the cabin had winced at the sheer volume of the voice. "I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU HAD DIED! YOU AND YOUR STUPID MIRROR!!!! DON"T You love me anymore?" By this time, everyone could hear sniffling.

"Oh, don't cry Sakura-chan, you know how that painful and guilty I feel whenever you cry." Naruto answered. "I mean, I'm sorry, but I broke my mirror fighting some werewolves, and had to repair it. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Naruto had shown a thumbs up at the mirror. "And besides, I've told you before, I've loved you since our academy days, you and your beautiful jade eyes, and your cute forehead."

"Oh, you always say the sweetest things. Okay, I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you anyway, you're my idiot."

Ron, Harry, and Neville had gagged at the romantic interactions, while the 2 girls just sighed.

"Who's gagging?" Sakura had asked.

"Oh, meet my new charge, Harry Potter." Naruto showed Sakura the other inhabitants of the cabin and they all waved at Sakura, who waved back.

"Anyway, how's the teme?" Naruto asked, returning Sakura's view to his face.

"Oh, you know, itching to pick a fight. He doesn't want to say it, but he misses you, everyone misses you. We have parties at Ichiraku every now and then to talk about you and share memories of you. Teuchi-san in particular had many stories about your childhood." She said.

"Oh, that's cool! I wish I could be attend, it'll be twice as much fun if I was there. Anyway, it's almost time to get off this train, I wish I can see you soon." Naruto had slightly lost his smile, not quite reaching his eyes at this point.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura said, kissing her mirror.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed his mirror too, then Sakura flickered from view.

Naruto sighed with sadness, and then turned to look at the children who had been staring at him. He only answered with, "What?"

* * *

When they got off the train and through the barrier, Ron, as expected was bombarded by a hug from his mom. "Oh look ickle Ronniekins, being smothered by his own mum." One of the twins had commented, followed by a "Oh you two," from their mum. "Have you had a good year dear?" Molly had asked Harry who responded with a, "I've had worse." And a shrug.

"Well, we'll be expecting you at the last week of summer for the Quidditch World Cup that Arthur promised. Have a good summer Harry!" Molly waved as he and his new guardian walked away.

Looking through the crowd, Harry had spotted his fat Uncle looking around with scowl on his face. "Dear Kami, he can match Chouji with that stomach!" Naruto commented while showing Harry a picture of Chouji from his wallet. Harry snickered at the comparison.

"And who is this?" Vernon asked Harry harshly, referring to Naruto.

"I'm his bodyguard…" Naruto said, starring down at Vernon, while letting loose a bit of killing intent. "You got a problem with that?" _'I think I might've overdid it a bit.. .'_ he thought to himself.

"Um… eh, no, heh, nothing at all…" Vernon responded before turning around quickly and walking towards the parking lot. Harry looked up to Naruto who winked in response. They chuckled at Vernon's reaction.

The drive to Privet Drive was quite different than his previous tense-filled years. Naruto made a lot of jokes that made Harry laugh. He also described a lot of pranks he had done as a child and a teenager. Of course pranking is distinguished art, tools and secrets of the trade passed down from generation to generation, the Marauders Map is a good example. Naruto had even whispered ideas for what would be the Dursley's first hellish week of the summer.

* * *

Ah, as you can see, Naruto and Sakura both have those communicating enchanted two-way mirrors that Sirius had given Harry in the 4th book, or was it the 5th book? Anyway, it's to show that yes, Naruto is effective at using magic, but he prefers using Ninjutsu. His _cloak is also more than meets the eye _as will be shown in far later chapters….. 


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's First Week

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is currently owned by JK Rowling. Drats….

* * *

The house at Number Four Privet Drive is normal. Like all the other houses, it has a white picket fence, cleanly cut grass, a garage, and all that. Inside though, is another matter. If one was to look through a window, they would see a big fat man with a purple face, no, not Vernon's regular purple-induced angry face, his face is literally purple. His equally beefy, but shorter son also had a purple face, but complete with a sun pattern around his right eye. If one was to look closely however, Dudley Dursley's face also had black spots around his nose and his chubby cheeks. If one was to look even closer at a precise moment when his teeth were showing, some of his teeth had been colored black, some were rotten from candy, and others, mysteriously missing. These two pigs, oh my bad, "men" are currently tied up and stuck to the chair in front of the television set. And this was only Day 1 of the first week of summer.

What about the wife? Well, she's currently locked up in the master bedroom under the illusion that she was cleaning the whole house. Apparently the masterminds behind this plot didn't find it too honorable to give the poor woman a heart attack.

Speaking of masterminds, Harry and Naruto were currently rolling down the floor of the kitchen having a great big laugh. It really wasn't their fault that the Dursleys were in this position. Vernon had, upon entering the house, grabbed the shotgun in the cupboard below the stairs and aimed it at Naruto who had stood with one eyebrow up. Since Vernon had heard that Naruto wasn't a "freak" like his nephew, he had immediately thought that Naruto was incapable of defending himself from a well-placed shot to the chest. Boy was he surprised when, in a speed few were capable of, disappeared and reappeared behind Vernon holding the now bent shotgun.

Dudley had just come in when he saw Naruto and his "freakish" cousin painting his father's head. Needless to say, he saw red and immediately tackled Harry to the ground. He got two good punches when he was lifted off the ground by a blond-haired man and promptly drew a yellow sun around his right eye. He then tied him up next to Vernon, had his face painted purple by Harry, and was left alone.

Harry had asked Naruto if they went overboard by which he was told that this is the best Naruto can think of without causing blood. Harry had then asked, "Why would you need to cause blood, you don't seem the type to have been beaten when you were young…, were you?"

Naruto had gone quiet after that and just looked at him with sadness, "You were lucky that only four people abused you Harry, not your whole village." Naruto then got up, hypnotized the two pigs-er I mean, males to make them forget their ordeal, knocked them unconscious, and carried them upstairs to their bedrooms. Naruto's words had given Harry something to think over as he went to sleep that night with said man faithfully perched on the tree outside looking over the entire street.

The next day, the Dursley family was acting normally with the exception of them treating Harry a bit nicer during the morning. However Pig boy broke the peace by giving Harry the Bear hug of the day when Naruto was seemingly out of site. Suffice it to say, Naruto was not pleased and humiliated pig boy by giving him one of the most devastating attack of the universe; The Thousand Years of Pain! attack. Of course he lessened the power so he only flew through the whole backyard. Pig Boy respectfully kept is distance afterwards. The rest of the day flew normally with Harry doing chores, though less than usual, and Naruto taking him out on a jog after lunch. Harry was also treated to a nice supper at a nearby restaurant courtesy of Naruto who had taken upon himself to give the poor boy a much needed summer break. They had come home somewhat later after a bit of fun at the local park with a playground, fun that had been denied to both of them when they were younger. Before they went to sleep, they stayed out star-gazing, trying to identify or make up their own constellations when Naruto asked a question, "I heard that you were asked by your godfather to come and live with him when he was free. What was your answer?"

"I told him yes, it had been the best part of the night, I felt, for the first time in my life, like there was someone who will care for me and wait for me after Hogwarts." Harry smiled at the memory.

"If anyone deserves happiness, it's you my friend, it's you…" Naruto said, patting Harry's head, "Now, go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The next day, Naruto was true to his word, they had gone shopping after breakfast, but not before placing a wooden board on top of Vernon's head with a container of paint. Vernon had woken up only to hit his head on the board and making an imprint of his face on the paint. Thankfully, the two pranksters brought a camera and captured the moment. They left the house laughing loudly. Naruto and Harry made their way outside the house to the driveway. There, Naruto told Harry, "Watch the wonders of ninja techniques," before taking out a long scroll with Japanese kanji. Then he muttered "Kai" while doing a one-handed. The area in front of them burst into smoke and in front of them was a black motorbike. It looked quite futuristic with a streamlined shape. There were two huge exhaust pipes at the left end side of the bike and one long pipe with a red light on the right end side of the bike. At the sides was a red fox motif with nine tiles stretching towards the end. Naruto pressed a button and the front left side of the bike popped open to reveal three slots that collapse when closed. Two of the slots are occupied by two katanas, while one was reserved for Naruto's sword. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he placed his sword inside the last slot and then closed the cover.

"Wow, I've never seen any bikes like that! Where did you get that!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise and wonder. "And what'd you do with that paper?" Harry referred to the scroll.

"Ah, where I got it is a secret for later, as for the scroll, it's called a sealing scroll. It basically stores objects that I seal inside the scroll. You'll learn more later. Now c'mon, let's get you out of that elephant clothes okay?" he answered, giving Harry a helmet. "Hold on tight!" Naruto warned as he zoomed away towards London.

Naruto and Harry spent all morning at a mall buying Harry new clothes that fit. They ate at the cafeteria inside then Naruto sealed their purchases in his scroll and they went home. At home, Naruto had Harry do physical exercises and cooked food for him and Naruto. He also taught Harry how to aim and throw kunai with bull's-eyes he had spray-painted on the fence. Needless to say, Aunt Petunia was appalled at what happened to her precious white picket fence. This is what they basically did all week. Naruto and Harry jogged in the morning, building up Harry's endurance. Then Naruto had Harry do some physical exercises and also helped Harry with his summer homework. He then taught Harry how to do some ninja tricks like creating explosive tags, Sometimes the two would go out for lunch or dinner and watched the stars until 9 PM. The two formed a bond similar to that of brothers. At Saturday night, Naruto gave Harry an early birthday gift, his own kunai-shuriken set, complete with explosive scrolls, kunai holsters, and a shuriken pouch. "Now, you know how much I trust you not to abuse this privilege. Do not use these unless absolutely necessary okay?" Naruto warned. Harry, shocked at his gift, could only nod. After receiving a nod, Naruto hugged Harry, "You deserved it kiddo…"

They wouldn't know how useful and crucial this set would be tomorrow….

* * *

A/N: So, did anybody guess where I got the idea for the bike? Oh and has anyone realized how Kyuubi has been silent lately? That will be revealed at a later date. Next chapter: Shopping, carnage, and a cameo of a certain bushy-haired girl and a silver-haired, gun-wielding, red clad hunter… 


	5. Chapter 4: Oranguerra

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Dante/Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 4- Orangguerra 

Harry was excited. This is the last day he would have to stay at the Dursleys for the remainder of the summer holiday. He was packing the rest of his stuff and his firebolt in a magical 7-compartment trunk that he and Naruto had bought at a disguised magical store in the mall that they found accidentally. Naruto had instructed him at enforcing his muscles with chakra in order to gain limited strength. "This is a rudimentary technique. Nothing like my girlfriend could do, yikes!" He shivered in fear as he said that. Nonetheless, he can still carry two grown men with the technique. They were also going to the mall to celebrate by going into the arcade after he was packed.

At the mall…

Harry was enjoying himself immensely as he and Naruto relived their childhood through the slaying of virtual terrorists using virtual laser bullets. All seemed to be well until….

"Harry, duck!!" Naruto yelled as he looked out the window outside.

Harry did so to find a man crash through the glass and fly through the spot his head was a moment ago.

When Harry got up, he got a good look at the man. He had curious silver hair and was dressed in a long red leather trench coat. On his back was a leather strap with two holsters and a black hilted long sword that seemed to be a claymore. As the mysterious man got up, Harry could see that he was bleeding from the head, but the man seemed to ignore the injury.

"Damn bastard." The man muttered, cracking his neck.

"Dante! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the man.

"Oh! Hey blondie, fancy seeing you here." The man known as Dante looked at Naruto. They seem to know each other.

"Well, got a routine call, a B-class demon was last seen heading here. Y'know same old, same old, get knocked around a few times, taunt it for a bit, and then kill it. As a matter of fact, here it comes now!" Dante said, looking above, readying his twin guns.

"Shit! Harry, help everyone get out of here! There's a demon coming-" Naruto didn't get to finish as a large monster crashed through the roof of the mall.

"What in Merlin's name is that!" Harry exclaimed as he was grabbed by Naruto.

"It's an Oranguerra. A B-class demon from hell. Well, not in this dimension at least." Naruto informed Harry as he made his way through the mall, running along the walls. "Listen kiddo, Dante and I can handle the freak, you just stay away and help evacuate the mall, got it?"

"But-"

"No, you are not ready to fight a monster of his caliber, and you can't use magic until you're seventeen. So until then, stay out of our way, got it?"

"Fine…" Harry nodded.

"Good." Naruto put down Harry near the entrance, then jumped away.

It was a marvel to watch Naruto fight. For the first time ever, Harry saw Naruto's fighting abilities, and he just has to say, he'd never want to be the one to fight him.

"Shit, I forgot my sword… oh well, this has to do for now." Naruto did some seals and called out, "Kaze no Yaiba!" A sword made out of wind materialized on his outstretched hand and he immediately began slashing at the monster. Dante was doing the same with his sword, Rebellion.

"So, what brings you to this dimension?" Naruto asked as he jumped out of the way of the orange monkey-like demon.

"Oh, I was bored, so I decided to go to this one." Dante responded as he cut one of the demon's fingers. "Then, I got a call from HQ, saying a rift opened and a demon popped out. So I decided to kill it." Dante just shrugged.

"Ah! Goddamn, he's a feisty one!" Naruto commented as he was thrown through a shop window. "Well, how's this!" he did some hand seals and placed his hands on the ground. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" he cried out. The ground surrounding the Oranguerra began to soften and the Oranguerra began to sink. However, Naruto, forgetting that he is fighting a monkey, the Oranguerra placed its hands on the 2nd floor and pushed itself out of the makeshift swamp and began to move, using its hands as feet.

"Shit" Naruto jumped out of the way as it shot an energy bubble

"My turn!" Dante said as he ran up towards one arm, dragging his sword through the arm in the process. He whipped out his guns and began to shoot at the creature's three eyes. The creature was not pleased and began to bang its shoulder at the wall.

A scream was heard throughout the mall, a scream that Harry recognized as, "Hermione!" Harry began to run towards the source all the while trying to avoid the raging monster. He eventually reached the source to find the bushy haired girl trying to lift a heavy metal girder. Luckily, it did not fall on her legs, as there was a column holding one side of it. She just couldn't get out.

"Hermione!" he cried out.

"Harry? Oh Harry! Help me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, let's see." Harry muttered as he tried to lift the girder. "Damn, if only I could use magic…"

"Oh Harry, forget about me. Save yourself." Hermione told Harry.

"No! I can't, I'll save you somehow... Wait!" Harry began to harness his chakra, augmenting his muscles. "Here goes…" He lifted. The girder rose just enough for Hermione to slip through.

"Oh Harry! Thanks!" Hermione said, giving Harry a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, heh, any time, but… I need air." Harry wheezed.

"Oh sorry…"

Just then, the Oranguerra crashed next to them. It got up to see the two kids next to them. The demon roared at them and began to move towards them. Harry placed Hermione protectively as he grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and tied an explosive note at the hole end of the knife. "I don't know what good it'll do but…" he muttered as he lit the note using his chakra and threw it at the creature. Naruto's lessons paid off as the knife sank into the last remaining eye and exploded. The creature roared in pain and anger as its last eye and the surrounding flesh burst into flames. Distracted, the two teens ran and watched as the Naruto and Dante jumped down near the creature's mouth. Dante, in his demon form, used his magic to within the creature's mouth to launch a huge fireball inside. Naruto had his right arm outstretched with a shuriken-shaped wind chakra and launched himself towards the creature. The sound was deafening as the two teens watched the demon literally ripped into pieces by what seems to be a tornado.

"What power." Hermione muttered as Harry nodded with agreement.

"Damn, I forgot how painful that technique is…" Naruto cursed as he jumped back towards the teens while grasping his right arm. "You kids okay?" He asked them. The two just nodded, too shocked to speak. "Good." Naruto took out a small earpiece and spoke into it. "I need a clean-up crew at sector-01, London. Okay? Good…" he then put it away. "So, Granger-san, didn't expect to meet you here."

That seemed to shake the two out of their revere and looked at each other and blushed at their close proximity. "Oh, um… Mr. Uzumaki, my mom and I were just buying a birthday present for my um… dad, yeah that's it." Hermione stuttered, still blushing. Her mom and her were actually there to buy a gift for Harry, which luckily they had gotten before the whole mess started, "Speaking of which, where is my-" Hermione was cut off by a cry of "Hermione!"

They turned around to see a middle-aged woman with curly hair running towards them. "Mother!" Hermione cried out and ran to greet her.

Harry watched them, longing for being able to hug someone like that, actually, Hermione's hugs seem similar to what is happening right now. "You okay kid?" Naruto asked Harry, to which Harry responded with a quiet, "Yeah."

"Mom, I want to introduce you to Harry Potter, Harry Potter, my mom, Ophelia"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." Harry shook Ophelia's hand.

"Oh, thank you for saving my daughter, she was telling me how you came to her rescue, and it's just Ophelia, no need to be formal." Ophelia said as she hugged Harry. It wasn't as bone-crushing as Hermione's or Mrs. Weasley's hugs, but it was tender.

"Um, thanks, Mrs. Ophelia." He blinked as he was hugged.

"Now, I know that we were to pick you up tomorrow, but would you be willing to have dinner with us tonight?" Ophelia suggested.

"Um, wow, I would love to, I mean, if it's fine with you, and could I bring my guardian with me?" Harry said, a bit meekly and pointed towards Naruto.

"Oh, of course, the more the better! In fact, we could go right now!"

"Great! I have my stuff with me, Naruto and I could follow you to your home, right?" Harry asked Naruto.

"Of course, I'm quite hungry anyway, and I was dying to meet your girlfriend's family." He teased.

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Harry and Hermione both exclaimed at the same time then looked at each other and then blushed.

"Heh! If you aren't dating, then my hair isn't silver, which, by the way is my real hair color." Dante commented.

"We aren't dating!" Harry blushed even more.

"Whatever." Naruto said, chuckling. _'Ah Young love' _he thought. Mrs. Granger was also laughing and thinking the same thing as the four walked towards the parking lot. "Hey, you know, I can give you two a ride to the nearest restaurant, you know for a date, eh eh?" Dante nudged at Harry with his elbow and winking at them.

"We aren't- oh never mind, you two are idiots." Hermione hmphed and walked side-by-side her mother.

"Well, kiddo, let me give you some advice about kissing. First you get her all softened up…" Harry was really blushing now between the two men.

"No, no Dante, you got it all wrong, you wait for the opportune moment, he has a keeper, not one of your once-a-week girlfriends, idiot. What you do is take her for three dates you know?" Naruto suggested.

"Oh please, you and your sensible ways, you seemed whipped ever since you hooked up with that Sakura girl." Dante scoffed.

"I am not whipped!" Dante made a whipping sound.

"Why you…" Naruto sighed as he was ignored when Dante began walking on the opposite direction, muttering about paperwork and troublesome women with weird eye colors.

When they got to the parking lot after being checked by the paramedics, questioned by the police which was shortened as Naruto had pulled a badge on them, but the teens had missed what was on it as his back was turned, Hermione gasped. "Wow Harry! What a wicked looking bike!"

"Heh, thanks for the compliment m'lady." Naruto said, making a dramatic bow. "It's really useful for my job, able to channel any form of energy I wished, and also has a weapons rack." Naruto informed as he again pressed a button on the left handlebar which made the weapons rack pop out. "Anyway, shall we?" Naruto gestured towards the exit as he started the bike.

"We shall." Ophelia answered back as their car was parked conveniently next to the bike and the two women hopped inside.

* * *

Wow, how's that for an action scene. Sorry if it's not great, I'll try to do better. Oh and Dante is indeed from another dimension, his own. I picked up the idea from Jet Li's The One. Other heroes, anime or otherwise, will make an appearance from time to time. The Oranguerra demon is from the 2nd Devil May Cry game. He's that huge monkey who swings on the roof of the subway station. Next chapter: Dinner at the Grangers. 


	6. Chapter 5: A Granger Dinner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it's JK Rowling. Naruto's not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto's creation.

Chapter 5- A Granger Dinner

The home of the Grangers seemed like a nice place. There was that white picket fence, a big, though not as large as the Dursleys, backyard with a bench in the middle. It was also a two-story house, a garage at the right, and the doorway in the middle. Though what set it apart from the Dursleys is that the house had a sense of, well I don't have a word for it, but it felt like life had been and still is in the house. There was a somewhat worn out chess set on the coffee table, a family picture hung above the mantelpiece taken when Hermione was about 5 (which was somewhat "ashy" hinting at a small incident involving a curious Hermione and a matchbox as Harry would soon find out), and a more recent photo hung next to it. The kitchen also had some sense that it was used, obviously shown by the pots and pans drying in the dishwasher (Ophelia had rushed at the chore when Hermione remembered about Harry's birthday and she had forgotten to buy him a gift, and she obviously panicked and told her mom to hurry up to beat the afternoon traffic.) Overall, the house didn't seem to feel like a clean, sterilized hospital without Aunt Petunia's perfectionist cleaning techniques.

"Wow, nice home, Hermione." Harry complimented. "It feels somewhat homey."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione blushed at the compliment. She had been afraid that her house could not measure up to the magical wonder that is The Burrow.

"Well, I think you should give him a tour, Hermione, while I get the table all set up." Ophelia suggested, "after all, you'll be here for the next several weeks."

"Oh, Mrs. Granger, let me help!" Harry said.

"Oh don't worry about it, you two go on and look around the house. You're a guest, you shouldn't do anything."

"But-"

"I insist."

"Okay." With that Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"Something is wrong with Harry, isn't he? I've never met a boy, a teenager no less, wanting to set the table as he did" Ophelia said, taking out the dishes and eating utensils.

"I'm afraid so. Those bastards he calls family basically turned him into a slave. I don't think he's experienced a happy childhood." Naruto responded, leaning onto the kitchen sink.

"What do you mean?" Ophelia continued, setting the table.

"I've never met a teenager so happy and carefree while sliding down a slide…" Naruto trailed off.

Ophelia's face darkened, "I see."

"Hey, let's not dwell into the past eh? I'm looking forward to some Chef Granger cuisine!" Naruto rubbed his hands together in anticipation of food.

Meanwhile, Hermione was just showing Harry the room he would be sleeping in for the duration of his visit to the Grangers starting tomorrow. "And this here is your room! Sorry it's still empty, my mum hasn't put in the spare blankets and all that." Harry walked inside and immediately looked around. The room had light blue wall paint and a queen sized bed with no blankets or pillows in the middle of the room. There was a dresser at the right side of the room just next to the door. There was also a small window about half the size of the wall on the left side of the bed with a curtain hanging over it. A desk was placed parallel to the bed with a wooden chair. "Huh, neat. I like it." Harry looked around nodding with appreciation.

"Thanks, we just finished painting it two days ago. We've always used it for storage."

"Well, it's bigger than my old room, that's for sure."

Since Harry's back was facing Hermione, he could not see her scowl at the thought of how those… monsters had treated Harry. She could only hope that his time with her and her family might heal those pains that had been caused by his "family." "Well, I guarantee you, we'll have a nice time together."

"Hm, I would want to see what Ms. Granger does during the summer besides read and work. Guess I'll find out tomorrow!" Harry and Hermione shared a laugh.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" The two teens walked down the stairs, planning what they should do for the summer, well, it was Hermione talking while Harry listened. As they came down, the door started to open, a sign that Mr. Granger was home. "Dad!" Hermione ran towards the door.

As the door opened, Naruto saw a familiar brown ponytail and gasped, "Iruka?"

"Huh?" Mr. Granger questioned as he hugged her daughter. "Uh, no, my name is Antony."

Naruto shook his head, "Oh, sorry you looked like an old teacher of mine, heh."

"Oh honey, did you have a nice trip?"

"No, those bloody potholes are still there, I dunno why they still haven't fixed it. Anyway, is this the young lad staying with us?" Antony stared at Harry with a cautious look that unnerved him.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter. You briefly met him during the 2nd year, remember?" Hermione informed him.

"Hm, well, at least you're not that red-head. He seemed like the rude type. How are you son?" Antony held out his hand, smiling.

Harry, who have never been called son for a long time, shyly shook Antony's hand, "Um, fine Mr. Granger."

"Oh, don't call me that, Mister makes me feel old. And you are?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Harry's guardian. Please to meet you." Naruto shook Antony's hand. "Hmm, you have a warrior's hand." He commented.

"Yeah, was in the army for a few years. Second hardest time of my life. Then got married and settled down and finished my dental education." Antony smiled as he put his arms around his wife and daughter. "Best decision I've ever made in my life." It was clear how much pride he has on his family. "You a soldier too?"

"Something like that…."

"Well, nice to meet you, but how about we eat eh? I'm hungry!" At this point, Naruto's infamous stomach growled rather loudly, making him blushed, "Heh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head, while smiling sheepishly.

After a good laugh, the five people sat down to eat Ophelia's well prepared Spaghetti and meatballs. "Hey, this is pretty good! We don't have this back in Japan." Naruto said as he dug in, though not as voracious as he usually eat when eating noodle-based food.

"Hah, hah, I like this guy already! He's as hungry as I get!" Antony laughed.

"Oh dad, I don't think anyone can eat as much as you can!" Hermione corrected.

"Oh yeah? Sir, I challenge you!" Naruto pointed at Antony. "Well, actually, tomorrow I challenge you. We should talk a bit about everyone here eh?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see… I'm Antony Granger, 34, dentist." The man started talking about various things in his life. During the conversation, Naruto got a good look at the man. Antony was handsome. His hair was tied into a ponytail that makes his head resemble a pineapple, similar to Iruka. Using his trained eyes, Naruto could see that underneath that long-sleeved black shirt was muscle. His hands were also lightly bruised and had small scars, indicating that they have seen violence. He wore oval glasses, but his eyes seemed alert, ready to protect his family at a moment's notice. "….And that's when I met Ophelia." Antony's eyes softened as he looked at his wife. "Let me tell you something kid," he looked at Harry, "if you want to woo a woman, read poetry. It always works, that's how I won the heart of this fair lady."

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me." Ophelia blushed at the compliment.

"Ew dad!" Hermione scrunched her nose at her parents' affectionate action. Harry thought she looked cute when she did that, '_Wait cute, where did that come from?'_ he thought. _'Well, she does look cute, especially when she bites her lips when she's concentrating…. Huh? What am' I thinking, she's my best friend, I can't think about her like that! Can I?'_ Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard Hermione call his name.

"Harry, are you alright? You seemed out of it." He looked at her worried face.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking about something."  
"What?" Hermione questioned

"Oh, um, I…." He stammered and stared at Naruto with a silent plea.

"He was just thinking whether or not we could sleep here so we don't have to stay at Harry's uncle's house right kiddo?" Naruto cut in.

"Right, yeah, I don't want to stay there more than necessary."

"Oh sure, of course, please daddy?" Hermione brought out the big guns, The Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Uh? Oh fine princess. But remember, no hanky-panky alright?" He joked, causing the two teens to blush and the adults to laugh.

"Thanks dad!" Hermione hugged her father and pulled Harry's hand, "Come on! Let's get your luggage!" She said enthusiastically. Harry blushed as he felt Hermione's smooth, soft skin.

"Oh no need, Hermione, here Harry." Naruto tossed Harry's scroll containing his luggage as he passed by, "You know how to release it right?"

"Um right!" Harry yelled back as he was up the stairs by now.

"Hmm, good kid, that one. Hermione has a good friend there." Antony commented, sipping his drink. "So, a ninja huh?"

"I see you have met my kind before?" Naruto turned back to Antony.

"Oh yes, saved my life once. I believe his name was Ika, Irika, something?"

"Iruka?" Naruto stood up.

"Yeah, said he was looking for someone and was passing by when I was in trouble." Antony answered.

"So, does your daughter know that you have a double life?" Naruto had guessed.

"Nope, only my wife here. She nearly suffocated me after she found out about me leaving at ungodly hours."

"Oh please, you worry me every time you go off on those missions." Ophelia scoffed.

"So, what do you do?"

"He's MI-6, Double-O7."

"Ah, please to meet you, the legend." Harry shook his hands with Antony again.

"Bah, it's just a title, isn't it, Crimson Wind?" Antony stared at Naruto with one eye.

"So you have agents in the Hidden Countries, eh? How about in the Magical World?" who stared back. At the background, Ophelia can be heard scoffing again, muttering, "Men…"

"Of course. I know about Voldemort. Fathers have to watch out for the daughters you know? Heh heh." He chuckled, followed by Naruto.

"Well, what say we work together. Know of any solitary places here to train the two kids?"

"Don't worry, you're in a secure neighborhood. Everyone's a spy here, and we even have a stargate handy."

"Good, so I can report and do my paperwork…. Well, it'd be a pleasure working with you 007." Naruto stood up.

"And It'd be a pleasure working with you, Shinku Kaze." Antony also stood up and the two men shake their hands as a way of solidifying their deal.

Ah, an update at last. Looks like things are revealed after a simple dinner. We'll see what happens next. I've always wondered whether or not the British Government have any secret surveillance within the magic world. I decide to actually put that in. And also, there you have it, the 1st Western figure in my fic, except it's the title, not James Bond in it. Can anyone guess where I got the names Antony and Ophelia?


	7. Chapter 6: Start of Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh, just a note, that star gate reference from that last chapter is not the same as SG-1. It's an extra dimensional portal that Dante had used to get to Potterverse. Plus, there will be other cameos or references to other characters, some with canon pairings, others, with my own, favorite pairings. You have been warned. Oh and if things go as planned, you might expect a battle coming up. I still haven't decided on the enemies yet though….

* * *

Chapter-6: Start of Summer

After that exciting supper, Naruto and Harry had both snuck back into the Dursleys House. Although they could've taken either the bus or Naruto's bike, Naruto had picked that time to teach Harry a new ninja skill, jumping from platform to platform. It had been very difficult for Harry, bordering on the impossible; Harry hadn't the lifelong training that Naruto had to do for the abnormal skill. But, Harry was anything but normal, and soon enough, with a lot of chakra powered jumps, "Thank goodness for those chakra exercises," he had muttered, he was soon jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "It'll take a long time for me to be as fast as you." Harry said.

"Yeah, but when you master the Shadow Clone technique, your learning rate will go up straight through the roof." Naruto reassured Harry as he jumped down inside Harry's room's window, holding Harry by the waist with one hand. "Besides, you mastered our jumping techniques, albeit in a slower speed, you've got nothing to worry about. Now go to sleep kiddo."

The next day, they waited for Antony and Hermione with Harry's magical supplies packed in the living room as Naruto didn't risk sealing Harry's magical supplies in a scroll. Magic worked fine with chakra yes, but over time, both magic and chakra will cancel each other out, and the potion ingredients that Harry saved might react violently towards the flammable Kyuubi-laced chakra. When the clock hit 12 in the afternoon, Harry and Naruto walked outside, carrying Harry's luggage, only to be hit by the intense heat.

"Damn, it's freaking hot out here." Naruto complained as he fanned himself.

"Fate hates me." Harry said as he mirrored Naruto's actions.

"You're not the only one. Screw this." Naruto ripped his sleeves and used a kunai to rip his pants from thigh to knee. Then he untied his kunai holster and slipped it in his belt through a slot behind the holster, next to his shuriken pouch. Harry just stared at him, "You know you could've just went back inside and changed."

"Hey, you know me. Always doing weird things."

"Whatever suits you." Harry began to take off his shirt as he turned around about to go inside, until he heard a vroom behind him just as he finished taking off his shirt. He turned around to see what it was and came face-to-face with a somewhat bushy-haired girl wearing a baby blue short-sleeved shirt and shorts. He and Hermione stared at each other until Hermione began to blush.

"Um Harry, your shirt…." '_Wow! Look at those abs!' _she thought as she tried, though failing to do so, to look away at the results of Harry's exercises with Naruto.

"Oh! Um, sorry…" Harry turned around quickly and put his shirt on. _'Wow! Her legs are gorgeous!' _Naruto chuckled and was given a sharp look by Harry who turned back. "Um, sorry about that heh…" Harry gave a nervous laugh as he was stared at by Antony.

"Huh, an Aston Martin Vanquish eh?" Naruto whistled at the car that Antony had driven.

"Yeah, she's a beauty…." Antony responded as he unlocked the trunk of the car. "Though she's a pain in the ass. Too heavy, but I have found ways to….. overlook that problem." He winked to Naruto, who nodded in understanding. "Well c'mon kid, put your luggage in here, and let's get going!" Antony ordered Harry, who did likewise, still blushing.

"Hermione, you look, er, nice." Harry complimented his friend as they sat in the back seat of the car. "I've never seen your legs-um I mean you wearing shorts before." _'She's only a friend, a friend with smooth, beautiful legs, stop that! I can't think about her like that….' _ He thought as he tried to keep his eyes in front of him, but all he saw was Hermione's chocolate eyes. _'Wow, her eyes are so pretty…. Wait, no, she's like my sister, yeah she is…'_

'_Then why did you dream of her hugs last night hmm?' _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Naruto began to talk in his mind.

'_Well, her hugs are so nice and inviting… No, she's like my sister…'_ Harry kept replaying that phrase like a mantra.

'_You keep on telling yourself that.'_ Naruto-voice answered back, unconvinced.

"You too, erm, Harry. Naruto putting you through physical exercises?" _'Wow! Harry gained those muscles in just a week. He looks great too! Not like previous year, when his aunt and uncle abused him. Mmm, I'd like to run my hands through- stop that! He's like my brother, isn't he? Oh these feelings again…. I thought I buried them, now they're coming out again' _as she was thinking these thoughts, she hadn't noticed Naruto watching the two zoning out with their mental conversations and was chuckling lightly. However, he noticed a black Cadillac following the car, he turned to Antony who told him, "They have been following us for awhile now. I think it's SPECTER."

"Hmm, that maybe, but we're still gonna be in trouble." Naruto said as Antony began to pick up speed. "Alright, we're on a high-speed car chase!" Naruto cheered as the two teenagers were brought of their thoughts by Naruto's comment.

"A car chase? What's so good about-" Hermione was cut off as she was pushed down by Harry just when bullets shattered the back window, causing Hermione to scream.

"Hang on kids! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Antony said, as he pressed a button on the dashboard of the car, which caused it to turn into a high-tech weapons command center. A bulletproof sheet of metal also appeared to cover the shattered back window. "Ever used a gun before?" Antony asked Naruto casually amidst the chaos.

"Of course, as a ninja we have to use all tools necessary." Naruto answered back calmly.

"Well, then shoot back!" Antony shouted as he made a quick right turn to avoid crashing. Naruto picked up the two Walther P99s that shot out from the undercarriage in front of the passenger's seat, rolled down the window, told Hermione to stop screaming, then began to fire back. "I am getting nowhere with these small guns…. Harry, get into my rucksack and take out the scroll with the red band around it." Naruto ordered as he threw his rucksack on to the back seat and then fired back.

"Hang on." Antony warned as he pushed the flamethrower button, causing the mufflers to shoot out flames. This caused the Cadillac to back away a bit, but still pursued them. "Damn it, too crowded for mines and oil slick, whoa that was a close one!" He exclaimed as he swerved to the right to avoid crashing. He then turned to enter the motorway for more space.

"Found it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good, you know what to do." Naruto nodded as he returned fire. Harry formed his right hand so that his index and middle finger were pointed up and his other fingers and thumbs were closed. Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just watch." Harry told her, then uttered, "Kai!" The effects were instantaneous, there was a small puff of smoke and two Berettas appeared on top of the opened scroll. "Guns?"

"Yeah, hey, I can't show off my other weapons so early in the conflict eh?" Naruto shrugged as he grabbed the two pistols and began to return fire. "Damn, we're not losing it, it's too persistent!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Antony yelled back as he avoided another car. "Damn it that was the 3rd side mirror this week…." He then pressed another button which caused the outer skin of the car to recline, revealing the car to really be a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX.

"Holy shit…." Naruto's, Harry's, and Hermione's jaws dropped as they saw the car's outer layer to transform in front of them. "Well, that explains how you turn so well." Naruto said.

"Yeah, now shoot back!" Antony exclaimed.

"Hmm, I got an idea, you see that closed off section over there?" Naruto pointed towards an exit towards a high, incomplete road 3 miles away.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to enter it, stop, and let me out, okay?" Naruto explained as he changed the clip for one of his pistols for a slightly longer one and flipped the switch to fire three round bursts. He also pulled out his katana. As Antony did what Naruto said, though albeit reluctantly, the SPECTER Cadillac kept on coming, the driver, intent on crushing Naruto kept driving straight.

When the car was about to hit Naruto, Naruto used his ninja reflexes to roll clear of the oncoming SUV and used his katana to slice the side of the van. He left the sword at the side and fired at the SUV which overturned as the driver stepped on the brake, his bullets hitting the underside of the car. The bullets, partnered with the explosive seal wrapped around the hilt, created quite an explosion.

"Whoa…." The three occupants of the car looked on wonder at Naruto, who only shrugged and smiled. "That reminds me of the movie I watched awhile ago." Antony commented.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione yelled. "Dad, where in the world did you get this car!"

"Uh oh, here it comes…"

"It's always hard to tell your daughter that her father's been a secret agent/assassin ever since she was born…."

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched, "Oh we are going to have a talk when we get home, and did Mom know about this?"

"Yes…" Antony squeaked, somewhat fearful of her daughter's fury.

"Oh you insufferable….ooh, you make me so angry…." Hermione crossed her arms and began to scowl.

"Um, Hermione…" Harry tried to appease Hermione's anger, knowing that an angry Hermione is a bad Hermione, but he didn't know what to say, so he just sighed and looked the other way as the MI-6 clean up crew began to arrive and cleared them so they could go home to start their summer. Just another day at the chaotic life of 007, Naruto, and The Boy Who Lived combined.

* * *

Ah, what an exciting trip eh? Anyway, coming up, The Talk, no, not that kind of talk…. Maybe.Hermione's training, and oh my! The ever-present factor in every Harry stays at Hermione's house story, bullies from Hermione's past! Oh, and guess which movie Naruto's moment came from. 


	8. Chapter 7: Lies, Steel, andSnuggling?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

I know it's a late update, actually, very late and I apologize, school and life got in the way, anyway here's

Chapter 7: Lies, Steel, and…Snuggling?

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING TABS ON ME?!" a yell was heard outside the Granger household at 9 in the evening as two young men sitting on the front yard winced at the volume of the voice.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE **FATHER**, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!"

"Ooh, she's got quite a pair of lungs doesn't she eh kiddo?" Naruto looked down at his young charge, "I feel kinda sorry for Ron when he experiences this every day."

"Yeah, they're like a married couple sometimes." Somehow, Harry felt a tinge of…something when he mentioned the married couple bit.

"Married couple? From the amount of fights you told me, they'd have been divorced several times over." Naruto shook his head, Hermione would never be with Ron at this rate, they're just too…different, like a Sahara Desert sized difference.

"FOR MY OWN GOOD?! WHERE WERE YOU DURING THE TROLL INCIDENT! THAT WAS HARRY'S ACTIONS THAT SAVED ME THAT DAY, NOT YOURS!" Harry blushed at that. "OH, YOU'LL DO A BETTER JOB? DAD, I'M NOT ANGRY AT YOU FOR THAT, I'M ANGRY AT YOU FOR LYING TO ME!" at this point, a sob was heard.

"Oh, time to check on your girlfriend kiddo." Naruto joked as he nudged Harry towards the door.

"Ow, she's not my girlfriend…" Harry glared at Naruto before walking in through the front door.

"I'm angry because of all the-sniff-worrying you've caused me dad. I didn't even know why." Hermione continued sobbing as Harry walked in.

"I'm sorry princess but-" Antony was cut off as Hermione ran towards Harry, hugging him and sobbing. Harry didn't know what to make of this, and only patted her back.

"Sniff-, I don't know if I can forgive you at this time father, all along, you were an MI-6 agent, and here I thought that you had owed a mob money or something." Harry had a sweat drop on the back of his head and thought, "_Hermione's quite imaginative when she was younger…" _

"Harry, bring Hermione to her bedroom, I think she's a bit tired." Ophelia told Harry as she comforted her husband.

"Yes Mrs. Granger, um…how do I…" Harry began but Naruto scooped up Hermione, told Harry to stretch out his arms, and gently placed the sleeping girl on Harry's arms and pushed him towards the stairs. When Harry reached the stairs however, Hermione had quite a grip on him and he couldn't let go. Naruto, who was following the two with Harry's equipment eventually told the boy to just sleep in the room for now, and went down to tell the parents of the sleeping arrangements of the night. Through it all, a dark-crimson colored scroll in Naruto's bag located within the guest room glowed ominously.

The next morning, Hermione felt like something was holding her and snuggled in further, until she realized that something was amiss. First of all, she didn't have a teddy bear as long as her body. Secondly, it was warm… "AAH!" followed by a male, "Whoa!" THUD then CRASH "What!" as Naruto crashed through the bedroom wall with a kunai. "Hey!" the first male cried out from the floor, then silence….

"W-what are you doing here?" Hermione squeaked from under her blanket.

"Uh..heh, well, I carried you to your room, and heh, you wouldn't let go of me, and well I just stayed here…" Harry said nervously.

"Oh, well in that case, thanks..but uh, could you please leave?" Hermione said with a blush.

"Yeah, I should…" Harry got up and walked out with Naruto who was chuckling.

Later that day, there was awkwardness between the two as every time one laid their eyes upon the other, he or she would blush and look away.

"Aah, teenagers." Naruto chuckled as he watched the two enter the backyard for training. Naruto placed a scroll on the ground, unfurled it and beckoned the two over. "Now, since Ms. Granger here hasn't had any formal training, you Harry, will help her through our exercise."

"WHAT!!!" both kids shouted, looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away. This prompted Naruto to chuckle a bit and was met with glares.

"Alright, time to get down to business. Harry, you do your tree-climbing exercises while I explain to Ms. Granger here how to manipulate chakra and all that stuff eh?"

"Alright." Harry responded and began to walk to the tree in the middle of the yard. While Naruto explained the nature of manipulation of chakra, Harry was lost in thought about the whirlwind of emotions inside him._"What is this…feeling?" _Harry remembered how Hermione's hand felt as she dragged him up the stairs yesterday. _"Hermione looks cute when she sleeps." _Harry didn't show it but last night was the best sleep he ever got, no nightmares, no Voldemort, just a good night sleep. He sneaked a look to Hermione and saw how pretty she looks, that eager look she always has when learning something new, her smile…_ "Wait a minute, she's my best friend!"_ He shook his head and then began his exercises.

An hour and a half later, a girl and a boy were on the ground, panting with exhaustion, both thinking, _"Naruto's a slave driver…"_

"Alright, time for a new lesson." Naruto went over to the scroll he laid down earlier and said, "Kai!" The release, followed by a puff of smoke, revealed two katanas. One of them had dragon engravings on the sheath and the hilt, the other had tiger engravings on the sheath and the hilt. Both swords had a black tassel that was part of the cloth wrapped around the handle hanging down with engravings of their respective animals. "These two beauties were given to me by a fellow shinobi a while ago. They are called, Dragon's Claw, and Tiger's Fang. Now, I'm gonna teach you some kenjutsu, so here." He gave Harry Tiger's Fang, and Hermione Dragon's Claw.

"Wait, we're going to practice with real swords?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto only shrugged and took out his ANBU issued ninja-to and brandished it.

"Now…here's what you do first…." Naruto began his instruction.

* * *

So the training of the duo begins, and some romance added in there too. Next chapter, a few weeks into the summer, Harry and Hermione are both competent in swordsplay. Naruto starts to teach them hand-to-hand combat, which may lead to…interesting results. Plus, our 3rd cameo, will it be a Western Character or Eastern Character? Oh and hopefully someone knows who used to own the 2 katanas. And please forgive me for the loooooooooooong delay… 


	9. Chapter 8: Worm

Disclaimer: characters are not mine…

Thanks for the reviews, I know I haven't publicly acknowledged reviews, but each one makes me feel happy. Oh and our next cameo, he may or may not be familiar but I recommend watching the show at crunchyrolldotcom

* * *

CLANK. Those were the sounds heard at the Granger's backyard where two teenagers were training with their katanas. What are two teenagers in England doing with swords? Well, these two teenagers, a boy and a girl, will become Magical England's saviors, but enough about that. Let us see what they are doing, just a little bit closer.

"Haha, miss me!" Harry stuck his tongue out, which almost resulted in him losing it forever.

"Hmm, you'd think that wouldn't you?" Hermione looked smug as she sidestepped to dodge Harry's retaliatory strike. For a few weeks now, the two had been practicing their kenjutsu under the watchful eye of Naruto, who was nowhere to be found. However, the two were at a level where they were careful not to amputate any body parts.

"Yeah! Hahaha scored!" Hermione cried out in celebration, but then fell to the ground as Harry used the sheath of his sword to trip Hermione who fell next to him, panting with exhaustion.

"Ha! What did sensei said about keeping your guard up? I guess this is a tie?" Harry said, trying to sit up but fell back down. "Can you move??"

"No…"

"Tie it is…"

Then, the sun was blocked by a figure who said, "Haha, tired already? But we still gotta learn how to defend against an airborne attack!" The figure was met with glares from the two teens who responded with a chuckle. "Well, I see you've still got energy to glare…Anyway Ophelia-san called us in for lunch, but I see you prefer to lay around the sun…so…" he trailed off as he heard growling from the stomachs of his charge and his charge's friend. "Hahaha, c'mon you two…" Naruto laughed as he picked up the two and carried them upon his shoulders.

"I feel like a kid…" Hermione pouted at the method of transportation.

"Better get used to it, both of your stamina have improved, but at a full-scale battle, you won't hold up. However, you're likely to face fellow wizards, so strength will hardly matter. All those chakra exercises have been building up your magic reserves as well."

"Naruto, do you expect a…war to happen?" Harry asked. At this question, Naruto tensed and stopped.

"I…am not sure, but, Mr. Granger's sources say that there's been some dark movement all over Europe, though it may be unrelated to Voldemort, it has caused distress…" Naruto said in a grim voice. "We can't know for sure until the first move is made…" Then he resumed walking.

"First move?" Hermione asked.

Naruto didn't answer for a second and looked up to the sky where dark clouds seemed to gather. "Dark times lay ahead, you must stand strong both of you." Naruto said cryptically as he set them down on their feet.

Just then, a green portal opened outside the yard and sounds of fighting were heard as a strange, green insectoid creature flew out of the portal and exploded in green fire. Two more of those creatures flew out and exploded in green fire. Harry and Hermione were staring out dumbfounded as a figure in blue armor with two horns on top of it and blades on its shoulders ran out dragging another of those creatures out of the portal and threw it to the ground where the figure elbow dropped the creature. However, he (gender indicated by the grunt the armored figure made when he threw the creature), was slashed in the back by another green creature and fell to the ground. The creature was about to strike again when sparks blew on its back. Another figure walked out of the portal, this time a red armored figure with one horn protruding from the middle of the helmet in the shape of a Y. The helmet also had two blue eye pieces giving it a bug-face look. The red figure pointed a strange looking gun and fired at the insect beast and forced it away from the blue figure. He then walked at it, holding the barrel of the gun to swing at the creature with the bladed bottom of the hilt. The red figure had a pose that screamed arrogant as the figure moved his head or arm or any body part that would receive a hit out of the way and continue walking calmly towards the insectoid creature. Then red figure reached the creature, he fought it as he walked, calmly; contrary to the blue figure who seems to fight with a reckless and rushed attitude.

Then, when the figure kicked away the creature, the creature began to melt its shell, living an albino version of it and disappeared from view. The two teens gasped as the creature seemingly disappeared, however, the red figure, now joined by the blue, slapped something on the right side of their belts and exclaimed, "Clock up!" Their belts said the same thing, in a deep mechanized voice for the Red, and a somewhat higher pitch for the blue, and they too disappeared from view.

Naruto just smiled his toothy grin and said, "Man, I haven't seen those guys for awhile now!"

"You know them???" the two teenagers asked in amazement.

"Oh yeah, the red one is known as God of the Sun, Kamen Rider Kabuto. The blue one is known as the God of Battle Kamen Rider Gatack. Of course I won't say their names, but…oh here comes their finishing attack now!"

The two teens looked back and saw that the three combatants had appeared in normal view with the albino creature, "a Worm" Naruto whispered to the teenagers, looking quite wounded. The two Riders looked at each other and nodded. They switched something in their belts and pressed something three times. "Rider Kick!" they announced as electricity crackled from the belt into their horns, then back towards their feet, and ran towards the wounded Worm. Kabuto jumped and did a flying side kick as Gatack jumped and swung his right foot forward towards the Worm. As soon as they made contact, the Worm exploded in a green fire.

Naruto began clapping at the two which caught their attention. "Hey guys! Long time no see!!" Naruto yelled at what the teens assumed is Japanese as it sounded similar to when Naruto and Sakura were talking to each other back in the train.

The two armored figures began to glow as the beetle shaped belt buckles detached themselves and flew away through their mini-portals that appeared in the sky. This caused the teenagers to gasp even louder as tachyon particles broke away and went inside the belts. They also gasped because of the identity of the red one, a famous Japanese chef named…. Souji Tendou.

So, not only do we get another cameo character, we get two! A popular series in Japan that ended in early 2007, Kamen Rider Kabuto. I'm paying homage to these because I just finished watching the entire series in Veoh, and well, they had portal technology too! I do recommend watching this series, it's in crunchyrolldotcom and Veoh. Also, type in Kamen Rider Kabuto in google images and information about this series should be the first 2 hits you get. Anyway, no hand-to-hand training yet it seems, as our heroes encounter a new problem: Worm infestation. Read on as the 2 teenagers temporarily become Kamen Riders themselves only in: Harry Potter and the Exiled Shinobi! Also, someone is pulling the reins as more dark activities begin to emerge not just in Magical England, but in Normal England as well! Oh and anyone guessed who the owner of the two katanas are

A preview of an upcoming story in Summer 2008

"So baa-chan what'd you call us for?" Naruto stared eagerly at the Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the 16-year old teenager and sighed at the display of childish behavior, "No mission, but a test run. Our scientists have come up with a brand new type of armor that isn't a burden to lug around. Here." Tsunade threw a tiny scroll attached to a wrist brace at Naruto, then to Sakura, and to the bruised looking Sasuke who was rescued, strangely enough, quite easily…

"Eh? They're so tiny!" Naruto said, rather loudly, "what do you take us for, idiots!?"

"Well, you're one to talk…" Sasuke snickered as he looked at the tiny scroll.

"Yeah-hey…." Naruto looked back to Sasuke with a glare.

"Now boys, no fighting remember the last time?" Sakura warned, causing the two members of her team to gulp and shut up.

"Ok, good, now test it out at your training grounds, tell me what you think…"

**The return of old technology,**

"Henshin!" Team 7 cried out as they unrolled the scroll. The scroll grew to cover their bodies as they glowed in a bright light.

**A demon, tamed.**

"**What do you want, kit. Oh I see, they copied that technology…" **Kyuubi looked down from the outside of his cage to a red figure with orange flame designs from the forearm to the shoulders.

"Please Kyuubi, we need your power! Baa-chan told me you should've been alive when this kind of power was used…"

"**HAHAHAHAHA, amusing. I will honor the original warriors and become your ally once more…" **Kyuubi smiled as the cage was engulfed in a bright light

**A New Fighting Force Has Arisen:**

Five people are standing outside the gates of Konoha and in front of them, a huge army of monsters walked.

"THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! ANBUGREEN!" The first armored figure in green cried out as he raised his fist in the air.

"Yellow flower of Konoha, AnbuYellow!" The 2nd armored figure in yellow blew out a kiss and placed her hands in a triangle position.

"Strong and powerful, blossoming like the cherry Blossom, AnbuPink!" The 3rd armored figure in pink first cracked the ground with her feet during "strong and powerful," then got into a fighting position.

"Calm as water, quick and dangerous as lightning, AnbuBlue." The 4th armored figure in blue just calmly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Unstoppable as a maelstrom, keeping the Will of Fire burning, AnbuRed!" The last armored figure yelled out and thrust his right hand out in front of him into a fist, "We're…" AnbuRed began as the monsters charged at the 5 people…

"**ANBU SENTAI KONOHA RANGER!"**


	10. Chapter 9: Beginning of an Infestation

Disclaimer: none are mine, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: none are mine, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter and all related things are by J.K. Rowling. Kamen Rider franchise is produced by TV Asahi and Toei, and owned by the late Shotaro Ishinomori…I think.

Well, no one liked that lil' "stunt" I pulled last chapter, so I ain't doing it. I really don't know what's wrong with Super Sentai, but I digress. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Hi everyone, my name is Harry Potter. No, this isn't a self-help group or anything, but, as I find myself surrounded by an army of green monster bugs wearing a weird bug-ish armor, I find myself thinking, "Years of therapy'll never erase this." It's not like I'm alone, there's this other, kinda depressed guy wearing a grasshopper-ish armor and there's Hermione…uh, who's actually unconscious from fighting with me. On top of that, my so-called super ninja guardian's away on "Top Secret Business." I thought he was assigned to guard me. Well, what can I say? Hmm, how about we begin at the beginning, after this Souji Tendou and Arata Kagami emerged into our universe….

Earlier today….

"Ah, I see, even my great deeds have reached this universe." Souji said with a smug face.

"You have a cooking show!" Hermione said.

"Your recipes are quite legendary!" Harry added in. "But, why are you here?"

"We're here to talk with your sensei, privately." The other, who had been silent, spoke up; though he had a thicker Japanese accent than Souji did.

At this, Naruto's normally cheerful face became serious, a mood that he rarely shows. The two, seeing their teacher face suddenly moved aside as he walked with Tendou to a corner to talk. Meanwhile, the other man stayed, looked at the two teenagers, and smiled. "Hi, Arata Kagami, please to…meet you?" He held out his hand, which the two teenagers shook.

"Name's Harry."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione greeted in a polite manner.

"Hey, I saw you two fight that alien thing, can you teach us how to do that?" Harry asked, interested in the battle.

Meanwhile, with Tendou and Naruto….

"What?" Naruto's voice rose a bit from their hushed conversation, "what do you mean that the portal was sabotaged? Security in MDA's tighter than Fort Knox!" They were speaking in Japanese, better safe than sorry.

Tendou got a look of confusion at the Fort Knox analogy but replied, "I know, we were rounding up some Worm escapees back to their planet when suddenly, the stargate broke down. We were able to fix it, but the coordinates were, my guess would be, subtly change during the confusion. The Worm cage also malfunctioned, leading the prisoners to escape again. Several managed to escape to this world through the portal, but as you can see, we were able to destroy them. I was told that you were the leading agent in this sector."

"Look, I don't care what the fuck happened, all I know is that this universe has way too much problems, an infestation will only add to the danger. That kid over there?" Naruto pointed to the bespectacled kid who was looking at the martial arts demonstration by Arata, "he is Codename L's personal avatar, with Codename D and F sporting an interest in his life. I was assigned to protect and train the boy, to change his from World 's conclusion of his life. Your Kamen Rider Corp. had better clean up this mess."

"But Sir, there's a problem, you're called for and needed at the rest of the round up."

"Son of a…damn it. I can't leave the kid alone though…." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Don't worry, he'd be well watched. Besides, even if the infestation reaches this sector, would it not be a test of his growing skills? Look…." Tendou pointed above Harry and when Naruto looked, there was a mechanical bee about the length of a playstation controller hovering silently on its mini booster rockets.

"Huh, interesting, TheBee Zecter of teamwork and leadership." Naruto looked below next to Hermione's feet and a purple scorpion about half the size of the bee surfaced from underground, then submerged. "And Hermione's been chosen by the Sasword Zecter of perfection…. Well, it suits them, Harry's leadership skills and Hermione's desire to learn and master almost everything. Alright, I'll relent, however at the first sign of trouble, we come back." Naruto looked at Tendou with the utmost seriousness.

"Hai. Arata! Come, we are leaving." Tendou motioned to Arata, who nodded and waved bye to the two teens. The two men walked towards the place where the portal opened and stopped, waiting for Naruto to activate the portal.

The teens, confused, looked at Naruto who approached them

"Hey guys, sorry to leave you two alone for a few hours. I've…a mission that's been given that I can't refuse." Naruto spoke somewhat silently.

"What? Why are you going to leave? Are you gonna come back soon?" Harry began to question Naruto.

"Yes, I'll be back, we'll get back to our training, just keep in shape. Do what Arata-kun told you alright?"

"But, but…." Harry sputtered.

"Harry, he is a ninja you know, he gets missions all the time right?" Hermione finally spoke up, and stared at Naruto somewhat coldly, "right?" The tone was clear, you better return or I'll shove your sword up your ass.

Naruto made a silent but nervous gulp… "Heh, right…. Anyway, see you guys later." _"Boy, she's a scary as Sakura-chan…. Hey, that gives me an idea."_ As Naruto turned to leave, he had a devious smile on his face. He held his hand out, and a portal swirled into existence, the three men entered the portal. Harry and Hermione waited until the portal closed then went inside, intending to eat some lunch. None of them noticed the mailman acting quite…different, followed by the delivery boy whose face twitched now and then.

* * *

Well, I sincerely apologize for the long, long hiatus. School, drama club, and whatnot's been there y'know? And coming up, shadow's next crossover venture:

4 shadowy figures silently move about the trees when suddenly WHOOSH

A vessel of some kind blaze through the night sky.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is that a…spaceship? Let's go check it out!" A blonde boy, about 17 years in age jumps faster.

"Hey wait! Grr, stupid idiot, we all don't have his stamina…." A pink haired girl groused as she tries to keep up to the blonde.

"Stupid dobe…." Another spoke up, this time with onxy hair.

"Ara ara, you all know Naruto, chirpy and full of…well, full of ramen, shouldn't he take it easy?" The last one spoke up, with strange, gravity defying silver hair.

"Greetings, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The taller man from the ship spoke. "We have come here from across the galaxy because we have detected a massive Force reading."

"Aliens?! HUMAN ALIENS!" Naruto yelled, deafening the entire room.

"Argh, sit down Naruto…." A blonde, busty woman ordered.

"But…but!" He was silences as Sakura puts her hand over her mouth.

"Thank, but as I was saying, we have detected massive Force readings, tinted with almost suffocating malevolence emanating from this boy." Qui-Gon explained, while pointing to Naruto.

"You think we should tell them granny?" Naruto said, seriously this time.

"Well, they aren't even from this world, so, what the heck." Tsunade sighed….

"I'll see ya sometime in the future, bye Sakura-chan! Bye teme!" Naruto yelled as the ship's door began to close.

"Naruto, don't forget us!" Sakura yelled with tears on her eyes, clutching on an old, worn out pair of goggles.

"Dobe, get stronger, and maybe you'll get a scratched on my forehead protector!" Sasuke added.

"I'll do more than that you teme!" his voice was cutoff as the ship lift off into space.

"You refer to the prophecy of the One who will bring balance to the Force? You believe it's this…boy?" A black, bald man with a stony face said.

"No, but I believe his fate is tied to the fate of this galaxy." Qui-gon replied. His answer caused murmurs among the twelve seated figures.

"Hmm…." A small reptilian figure seating in front of Qui-Gon began, "train in the Jedi Arts you feel he must, hmm?"

"Yes, though, I believe he only needs to learn swordsmanship, piloting and the ways of our world, he has demonstrated formidable fighting skills, almost besting Obi-Wan in a spar. He has also demonstrated impressive use of The Living Force, what his people call Chakra. He is also quite….

"Will I be trained?"

"Yes, you will, Obi-Wan is indeed ready to face the trials. He has been with me nearly all his life."

"HELL YEAH!"

**Coming Soon: Naruto and a Galaxy Far Far Away.**

"You were the fucking chosen one!" Naruto cried as he began a beatdown to a man beneath him on a lava planet. "You were suppose to destroy those fucking Sith, not join them!"


	11. Chapter 10: Worm Attack

Disclaimer: Plot's somewhat original, Harry Potter, Naruto, and Kamen Riders belong to their respective owners.

A note about A Galaxy Far Away: I actually haven't started working on it yet, but, I do promise you, the fic is on its way, be patient. Also, what do you think of the shinobi using guns? Is it suitable? Even if they do use gun(jutsu?)s, the usage of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, plus weapons fighting will still remain. And since the end of Avatar, and with Naruto's wind affinity, what do you think of mild elemental bending?

Now, back to….

* * *

Chapter 10: Worm Attack

While the prospect of eating lunch sounds appealing to the two hungry teenagers, the house seems a bit less livelier without the presence of their somewhat excitable ninja bodyguard. However, one thing never fails, the wonder that is mother's homemade spaghetti. Hermione's mom had come home for her lunch break at the Granger's family dentistry. Antony rarely receives assignments in defend of the British Crown, so his cover as a dentist took up much of the day, except when diabolical fiends need defeating, so he stayed behind to keep the clinic open while the other dentists and his wife could have a lunch break. It was his subtle way of paying back the times that he had to suddenly "disappear."

"Wow, Mrs. Granger! I think I've fallen in love with your spaghetti!" Harry savored the rich flavor of Ophelia's spaghetti, "I really should get the recipe for this." He added. He took a bite of the slice of French bread at his side as he dug in for more. The lunch was perfect, Ophelia's special spaghetti with French bread, some butter if needed, orange juice, and of course, to Harry's delight, treacle tart. The lunch was accompanied by a sunny afternoon, so they had taken to eating out in the backyard patio.

"Mum is quite efficient in making Italian food, she said she got it from an old boyfriend, but I just think she's being modest. Grandmum's told stories of how she learned to cook before she could walk." Hermione said in between bites. The comment made Harry laugh and her mom blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh hush you, or no more spaghetti." Ophelia chided, making the two teenagers shut up and keep eating.

Yes, nothing could ruin this perfect afternoon. However, as with all things associated with Harry Potter, good things usually go bad….

Somewhere else….

The trio of warriors emerged from the portal into what seems to be a high-tech facility, however, the image that had greeted them did not seem pleasing.

"What? What…happened here?" Arata stared at the destruction in front of them.

Wires crackled as panels were ripped out, signs of acid smoked before them. Men in armor similar to Tendou's were groaning in pain as medical help rushed from wounded to wounded, Naruto approached the broken cage in front of him and whistled, "Some piece of work you got here." He then walked over to the security station as the other two surveyed the destruction. He watched as one of the Worms being herded towards the cage suddenly spit acid at the lock, causing the unprotected electronic lock to melt and freeing the Worms. "Fucking major design flaw if you ask me." Naruto grumbled at the defective lock design. He produced a card from within his cloak and inserted it into the computer, the display featured;

Uzumaki Naruto….accessing…..Password? …..accessing…….Maximum Clearance granted. Security Upgrade Y/N?

Upgrade reason?

However, just before he typed the complaint and reason, he suddenly got a message from one of his contacts back in Harry's universe,

_Worms converging in Granger Residence, their primary target seems to be your charge._

_Rush back immediately! Sending in Yaguruma, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, he may not be able to hold on for long._

"Oh great, they send in the creepy twitchy one…." He was interrupted from his musings as he dodged acid that flew towards him. "Ah shit…." He pulled out his sword to cut apart the Worm that crashed through the security room's window. The dissipated Worm was followed by several more as the so-called medics revealed themselves to be Worms. "Ah shit….."

Outside the room, Tendou, Arata, and several riders who were still capable of fighting found themselves fighting more Worms in what seems to be an ambush.

Arata fired his shoulder cannons, while in his armored or masked form, and next to him, Tendou "Cast Offed" into his agile rider form and calmly began fighting. All the other riders joined the fight as well, protecting the wounded.

"Naruto!" Tendou called out, "the Worms are rushing through the portal, you must return back!" Tendou dodged a swipe and countered with a swift kick to a worm's stomach, knocking it back. "We will handle things here." Naruto jumped down next to Tendou, his sword green with Worm blood, "Will you all be alright?"

No one could tell from the mask, but Tendou smirked, "Heh, it will take more than a few minions to bring down the one who walks the path of heaven."

"Besides," Arata added, "those two kids can't possibly hold back an army."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto sliced a worm in half and ran towards another portal room, this current one's too overcrowded to reach the portal in time. _"I can only hope I'm not too late."_

xxxxxxx

Back in Granger residence… a few minutes ago,

"Ah, that was satisfying." Harry sighed in content, "Thanks for the wonderful food Mrs. Granger."  
"Oh don't mention it, it's just food…." Ophelia said.

"Well, I think it's the-" Hermione was cut off as a loud crash was heard, the fence was broken by Worms.

"Bloody hell! It's those creatures again!" Harry yelled, as he grabbed his sword lying nearby.

"Mum! Get inside!" Hermione pushed her mom through the sliding glass doors. A flash of red in the glass showed Naruto's defense seals that he had placed awhile ago were activated. The two teenagers braced themselves as the Worms charged only to be interrupted by a man clad in black. The Worm in front was kicked back into the other Worms by the man. Harry and Hermione hoped it was Naruto, but, as the man turned, their answer couldn't be more wrong.

The man was dressed in a black, wild, leather cloak that ran all the way down to his feet. His left arm was completely sleeveless, and he was wearing a spiky necklace around his neck. He also had on a black wifebeater shirt and black, baggy leather pants. His right foot had spurs on and seems to have a thicker clothing than his left foot. The man seems to have baggy eyes and a sleepy haze, he seems to have the appearance of an addict, without the addiction. He walked slowly towards the teenagers, gazing at them. The two raised their swords in defense, but the man stopped in front of them and asked,

"Did they laugh at you two too?"

* * *

**To be continued…..**

Again, I sincerely apologize for the delay, my family went back to Philippines to visit relatives, but there was no internet there, and it was overall a huge tiring venture.

Next: Extermination

"Use the TheBee Zecter kid!" a man in a grasshopper motif armor yelled as he kicked away another Worm.

"But…"

"USE IT!!"

The two teenagers cried out, "HENSHIN!"

"It's hopeless…." Harry whispered as he knelt protectively over the unconscious Hermione

"Heh, I may never seen the light in my darkness…. I failed you Aibo…." The grasshopper man known as Yaguruma said.

A motorcycle sound was heard and the driver had a furious face.

Naruto, eyes blaring red, whiskers an angry black fuzz, fangs baring, he yelled as he approached the army of Worms, "SEE WHY I'M KNOWN AS THE CRIMSON WIND!!" he drew out a sword, but this time, it was different, the blade had a red malicious aura and with 9 silver chains wrapped around it. "**DEMON MAELSTROM**!"

A red flash in the sky was seen from all the way to London.


	12. Chapter 11: Exterminate the Infestation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry, very sorry for the loooonnnngggg time I haven't worked on it. The well on my mind had gone dry. That and I have no confidence on spinning an epic yarn that other fanfic writers have successfully done. I'll try my best. Oh and during Naruto's entrance near the end of this story, I was listening to Fight to Change the World from Sengoku Basara anime...I think it might fit if you listen to it too while reading the scene.

* * *

To put it simply, Naruto was pissed. Pissed at the voluminous amount of Worms that have breached this universe. Pissed at how this could've possibly have happened. Pissed at whoever breached security in a Multiverse Defense Agency outpost seemed to be determined to ruin Harry Potter's life. _'It just doesn't make sense,' _thought Naruto. The Multiverse Defense Agency was an organization well-hidden unless a hero (or other well-intentioned being) either discovered it or was deemed worthy to handle the fact that it was a fictional character. In other words, the MDA was the guardian of the Fourth Wall. The Wall that blocked the real world, you, the reader, lived in. You, the reader, conceive multiple universes via fanfiction, dreams, or what-have-you and it was the MDA's job to prevent whatever monsters people cook up from breaching that Wall. Yes, that means that there were probably an infinite number of Narutos working in MDA, in different universes, or even more epic/scary, an infinite number of Batmen...but I digress. Though that also means there must be a villainous counterpart to the MDA and that was something the MDA was always searching for.

Anyway, Naruto growled as he ran over another Worm with his Fenrir-type motorcycle in the streets of London. "Damn it all...I hope Yaguruma can hold on..."

"Well?" The creepy and possibly unstable leather-clad man stared at the two teenagers with wide eyes. "Did those freaks laugh at you too?" Getting no answer, Yaguruma just sighed, "Well, a loser like me doesn't really need to know, I guess. But them..." He turned towards the Worms, "Always laughing at ME!" He lunged towards the Worm and kicked the closest one.

Hermione and Harry looked on in amazement as the stranger was a whirlwind of kicks. He kicked one Worm then spun around to kick another trying to backstab him, he was even using other Worms to jump from and kick other Worms. "Such skill..." Hermione muttered.

"Yea...Hermione, NO!" Harry turned to see a Worm about to strike Hermione down. _"I'm not gonna make it!" _Harry thought as he moved to draw and block the Worm with Tiger's Claw when suddenly, a yellow streak knocked the Worm away.

"What?" Hermione fell down, surprised by the Worm and its savior.

The yellow streak turned and stopped in front of Harry, it was a bee...robot? The bee was carrying a bracelet and was hovering in front of Harry. "What?" Harry opened his hand and the bee dropped the bracelet onto his palm. "Is this like...his?" He gestured towards the Yaguruma. The bee nodded and landed onto an opening in the bracelet, becoming immobile.

"Huh..." Yaguruma skipped back towards the two teens, still in a fighting stance. "So, kid...you're the new Chosen of TheBee huh? Put it on...You'll know what to do. Heh...a loser like me doesn't seem to match up to your leadership..." As he kicked another Worm away, a BOING-BOING sound was heard as a somewhat blocky grasshopper like robot hopped in Yaguruma's hand. "Watch..," and with a sigh, he pushed a button on his belt buckle to reveal a small platform that he placed the grasshopper in "Henshin..." he muttered. Yaguruma was covered in a green light until his transformed into KickHopper! After his henshin was complete, he charged at the Worm again, kicking and kicking.

"He's a Rider!" Harry yelled out the obvious. "What am I doing?" Harry charged into battle, followed by an exasperated "Wait! What're you doing?" cry from Hermione.

"There are so damn many..." Harry gasped.  
"How can we fight them all?" Hermione was kneeling next to Harry.

"You kids, heh... Such prowess makes me feel like a loser..." Yaguruma was also a bit winded. The Worm seemed to have backed off a bit, wary of attacking our three heroes. "Use it kid..." Yaguruma gestured to Harry's bracelet. "USE IT!" He yelled as he charged once again to the Worm.

"But ho..." Harry became rigid as information flooded in his brains.

"NO!" Hermione blocked a Worm who sought to take advantage of Harry's unmoving form.

However, Hermione was tired and weakened by the constant fighting, she was forced down and the Worm raised its claw to kill Hermione. Suddenly, a purple scorpion jumped from underground and knocked the Worm before a purple sword appeared from the sky and skewered the Worm, making it explode in a green flame. "Hm. So the girl has called forth the Sasword Zecter... Heh, this should even up everything a bit for this poor loser." Yaguruma said before going back to the fray.

In Harry's head, information about how to activate the Zecter and combat skills seemed to be absorbed into his brain and with a cry of "Henshin!" Harry transformed into Kamen Rider TheBee!

Hermione followed suit as her data download also finished and she placed the scorpion right above the purple sword's hilt, becoming Kamen Rider Sasword!

"Now..." Harry walked towards the huge army of Worm, "get out of our world!" Both he and Hermione charged towards the Worm.

* * *

"Can't...fight anymore..." Many hours of fighting has taken its toll on Hermione as she fainted on Harry's arms. Harry, too has been brought down to his knees. They were surrounded everywhere by what seemed to be endless amounts of Worm.

"Where's Naruto..." Harry could see black spots in his vision, and he was just struggling to remain conscious. KickHopper too, was down on one knee, gasping.

"Feh, a loser like me..." Yaguruma looked up into the sky, "Looks like I could not find the light within the darkness, aibo (partner)..." The remaining two men closed their eyes under their masks as they braced for the killing blow. Hearing impact but not feeling it, Harry and Yaguruma opened their eyes to see a big bike in front of them and the rider's hands outstretched, blocking all the blows.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled a bit, "Sorry for taking so long, but there were many Worm infecting my path." In a gentler tone he continued, "You guys rest now... I'll handle the rest." Wind spiraled around Naruto as the nearby Worm were blown away. Naruto got out of his bike as he began to glow red. "Okay, you punks... Time to learn why..." Naruto drew an odd sword, it was chained about halfway, with 5 chains hanging from the bottom of the hilt ending in fox symbols. The sword also glowed red ominously. "I'M KNOWN AS THE CRIMSON WIND!"

The last thing Harry Potter saw before he fell unconscious was a red wave of energy that flowed all around Naruto.

"Ah shit..., I won't be doing THAT attack for awhile..." Naruto knelt down on one knee as he looked around, "Well, at least I got them all... Sorry for not being here sooner." Naruto looked back towards Yaguruma and the two unconscious teens.

"Hmph, it's ok. I'm just a loser who couldn't do his job..." Yaguruma looked at the two teens who were demorphed as the Sasword and TheBee zecters disappeared into a green portal. He then turned to walk away, also demorphing in the process.

"Wait! You've taken a bit of liking to them, haven't you?" Yaguruma stopped at Naruto's words.

"Unlike me, I sense that their light shall never be extinguished...Like my aibo... Good bye, shinobi." Yaguruma continued on, searching for the place where the light exists in the darkness.

* * *

I'll try and hopefully update this during my week break from school. Oh and please, listen to the next few dialogue while listening to Eva Special... Just youtube it.

Naruto: Wow! What a battle! And man, aren't I freakin' awesome?

Harry: Well, Hermione and I fainted, didn't really see anything...But look! Ron's back, Quidditch World Cup!

Ron: Hey guys...wow, you 2 look terrible... Whatever happened at yours and Hermione's, you shoulda stayed in The Burrow...

Hermione: Wait...is that? Death Eaters!...Or drunk former-Death Eaters? That poor muggle!

Naruto: Damn racist bastards, I'll show them TRUE FEAR!

Ron: Somebody cast the Dark Mark!

Harry: Voldemort...is this related to my dream?

Me: Find out next time on Exiled Chapter 12: The Quidditch Cup!


	13. Chapter 12: The Quidditch Incident

A/N: I am so, so, sorry I haven't updated in years. My Sophomore, Junior, and my Senior year basically kept me busy. With the end of the "Harry Potter era," I think it's a good idea to pick this story again, eh? Hopefully, I can use the many writing skills I picked up over my long hiatus... I'm gonna try to increase this by 3,000 words per chapter. Also, I've switched to OpenOffice, so I'm still not sure what the format will be like. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Quidditch Cup Incident!

_Slithered along the grass, Harry found himself heading towards a decrepit looking manor. He looked behind him as an old man stepped out of a cabin, carrying a gas lamp as he walked up the path to the manor. Harry picked up the pace, intending to warn his master of the intruder. Harry could not feel his limbs, instead, feeling a serpentine body wind through the furniture and reached an open door. A man, 'WORMTAIL!' Harry thought to himself, was kneeling over a chair as a hissing voice spoke._

"_I cannot afford anymore delays!" the voice began, "How much more time until Crouch is in position?" _

_'Crouch?' Harry thought to himself as he winded around the chair in the middle of the room._

"_M-my lord," Wormtail stammered in fear, "Moody's house is not easily breached! You must give me more time! I shall breach his wards after the Quidditch World Cup!" The figure in the chair's response was an angry hiss._

"_I have given you all of summer to accomplish this task, Cr-!" The voice was interrupted as Harry found himself face to face with a weird, ugly...baby. She hissed at the baby-like creature, "Master, an intruder arrives." 'Voldemort...'_

"_Ah, Wormtail, Nagini has just informed me that the old muggle caretaker is just standing outside the door. Adjust my seat, let me greet this interloper." Wormtail did as he was told, turning the chair only to see the old man fall to the ground, revealing a mysterious masked figure behind him._

"_Hello, Voldemort. I believe I can help you with your...nemesis." A man, framed in shadow, walked into the room, the fireplace illuminating only his mask. It was an interesting mask, spiraling towards his one red eye. Harry found himself backing away as the man's red eye spinning while it narrowed. It was then he heard her voice..._

* * *

"Harry. Wake up, Harry!" Harry found himself shaken, eyes opening to a welcome site. He smiled at the girl in front of him, though he frowned at the sling around her right arm. The injuries they received from the Worm invasion wasn't life threatening, but they had to be covered in bandages after. The Worms especially, focused on disarming Hermione from her sword, resulting in her current inability to use her arm. Noticing Harry's look, she smiled at him again, "I'm fine, Harry. The armor took the brunt of the damage. How about your chest, is it-" She made for Harry's blanket.

"Whoa, Hermione!" He moved away from Hermione's hands, "Let a bloke take care of things, eh?" He blushed, not intending to let Hermione see his...'morning salute.' She stared at him before remembering the physical reaction.

"Oh, OH! Erm..." She all but jumped away from his bed, "Right, erm... I just came to wake you up. Er, sensei's waiting for us. I, um..." She turned away, Harry was sure she heard him mutter, 'this is so embarrassing...,' causing him to chuckle.

"It's all right, Hermione. Even the smartest witch of our generation isn't at her best in the morning, eh?"

"Oi!" A shout startled both teens and awakened the other boy in the room.

"Hey! What the-?" Ron, grumpy at the unceremonious wake up call, glared at the intruder poking his head through the window. A smiling blonde greeted the three teens. "It's still three hours until the bloody Cup, and it's what? 7 AM?"

Ron's grousing was met with a chuckle. "What's that saying? An early bird catches the most bounties?" Naruto's attempt at wise idioms was met with confused stares from the three. "Erm, I think it's early bird catches the worm..." Hermione interjected.

"Really? Huh...should talk to Kakashi-sensei sometime..." Naruto muttered and looked away.

"Anyway," he turned back to the kids, "It's training time! Grab some breakfast and go outside. So, chop chop!" He then backflipped away from the window back to the ground.

"Wait, it's 2 stories from the ground, how does he-? Argh, mental that one." Ron slammed back down to his bed, covering his head with his pillow. "Wake me up when we're about to leave."

"Honestly, Ronald..." Hermione shook her head as Harry laughed at his friend's antics. "You comin'?" Hermione looked at Harry, who took the time to dress while Naruto distracted everyone else.

"Right with ya, 'Mione." Harry patted Hermione's back as he walked outside the room.

* * *

Reaching the dining room of The Burrow, Harry sat down on the dining table and tried to recall the dream he just had. He was deep in thought and was surprised when Hermione nudged him with his elbow and gestured at Mrs. Weasley's worried look.

"Are you ok, dear? Maybe you still need some sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as she placed breakfast in front of Harry.

"Oh, er. I'm ok Mrs. Weasley, just thinking about a dream I had." He smiled to reassure Mrs. Weasley. She had been watching the two teens like a hawk after they arrived in The Burrow with bandages from their encounter with the Worm aliens. She gave Naruto an earful for "leaving two defenseless children while he gallivanted about." Naruto took it in stride, grinning and scratching his head. "I've had worse," he had told Harry.

"Well, dear, don't worry about rushing so early." She turned towards the door leading to the back yard, "I'll take care of that hyperactive loon if he tries to force you to run while you two are still exhausted."

"Don't worry about us, Mrs. Weasley. We're recovering nicely." He smiled again as he began eating his breakfast. Hermione just nodded as she looked at Harry again, concerned about his reticence. Still wary about Harry's condition, she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before turning back to her cooking.

"Harry, what happened in that dream?" She asked cautiously. She had come to the boys' room at the tail end of his dream and saw him shaking and sweating. "At one point, I swore you started hissing."

"Well, it started like this..." Harry imparted what he could remember about the dream. "...And Voldemort had Wormtail turn his seat to kill the intruder then..." He closed his eyes, trying to remember the end, "...then nothing. I could've sworn there was something else." He rubbed his eyes with his hand, removing his glasses with the other and setting it down the table.

"Hmm." Hermione glanced up to his scar, "It seems your scar's connection to Voldemort extends beyond headaches when he's around." She wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder, "You should tell Dumbledore." Harry felt Hermione's head lean on his shoulder. It was...nice. "I'll be fine, 'Mione, thanks for listening." He gave a slight smile. The two were preoccupied with each other they didn't notice Mrs. Weasley's mouth twitch up a bit in a small smile. _"Ah young love..._"

After finishing their breakfast, the two teens walked outside, where they found Naruto sitting on a log with one foot crossed over the other. He was slurping as he finished the last of his ramen noodles. Sitting up, he began talking, "Now, I'm glad you've come quite a bit on your martial arts training." Naruto looked at Harry, then at Hermione, "But you're obviously not ready to kick my ass." Naruto chuckled at the slightly dejected look from his two students. While it was true that they practiced every day they could, the two were probably just above white belt in terms of martial skills. "However, my main focus has always been your endurance and stamina. That's why I've had you ran more than actual fight training. If you've noticed, I've also trained you in dodging and maneuvering. This is more evident in your sword training." Harry looked at Hermione, whose face was scrunched in thought.

"These are more universal skills, right?" Harry said, somewhat tentatively.

"Right in one, scarhead!" Naruto smiled his toothy grin at Harry's slight discomfort with his nickname for him

"And the chakra exercises? The meditating?" Hermione questioned.

"Also applicable for magic. Guys, I'm not training you to be ninja, I'm training you to defend yourselves. The old man told me-" "Old man?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore. He told me how wizards rely more on their magic and wands than anything. Get close to them and you're within their guard. Right in place for an easy knockout, believe it!" Naruto winked at them, along with a thumbs up. "It's not a bad idea to pursue martial arts during your spare time, but you both aren't in the best of shape right now. So, like we've been doing since the Worm invasion, a 30 minute jog and then some tree-walking for the rest of the hour." Harry and Hermione nodded as they began their exercise. Naruto sat down at a rock nearby as he watched his students run around the Burrow.

"He does make a fair point..." Harry began, once they were halfway into their 30 minutes, "I haven't been too out of breath." The two smiled at each other as they made their circuit.

* * *

A quick shower after their exercise, the two found themselves seating down in the living room, watching the chaos that is the Weasley family. "I told you to wake up early! But nooo, you just had to have a bit of a lie-in!" Mrs. Weasley chastised Ron as he rushed to get ready for the International Quidditch World Cup. "I know Mum!" Ron replied back as he finished his breakfast before running up the stairs, almost running into the Weasley twins who were on their way down, finished with their bath.

"Ah, my dear brother-"

"-we apologize, but you must wait,"

"-aye, wait you shall, for our dear sister!" The twinspeak was met with a loud groan from Ron as he had to wait a long time for his turn, with the bathtub in its recharge phase for its warming runes to heat up the water.

"So..."

"How are our little adventurers?" Fred and George sat down on either side of the couch, trapping the two teens in the middle.

"Fine, I guess." Harry shrugged. He really had nothing to say and was merely content not to be hurrying for once. Naruto's training regimen had instilled in him the habit of waking up early.

"Oh?"

"Just fine"

"Why Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"We must fix this of course!"  
"Indeed, my twin. Have a candy." George, or Fred, either one, held out a hand with a piece of candy.

"Er...I don't think I trust you with anything..." Harry trailed off, glancing at Hermione before looking at the seemingly innocent piece of candy laying on George's (or Fred's) hand. "And you would be right to do so." A voice spoke from behind them, causing the four to flinch. The twins looked behind them to see their mother, hands crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Um...Dear mother!"

"Oh, great caretaker!" If it was possible, Molly's eyebrows raised even higher, causing the twins to look at each other, chuckle at Harry, and ran out the backyard. "Huh...could've sworn they left an afterimage." Hermione mused as she watched the twins rush out, almost running into Naruto, who was walking through the door.

"Whoa!" the blonde ninja cried out, "Watch where you're running!" Naruto grumbled as he patted his clothes for any leftover 'gifts' the pranksters may have left behind. Nodding in satisfaction that the pranksters didn't leave a farewell gift, he stood in front of the couch. "So! Ready for this Quidritch thing?" He smiled his toothy smile at the two teens.

"It's Quidditch." Harry corrected.

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged. Mrs. Weasley turned her glare from the garden door to Naruto. "As Harry's guardian, I expect no shenanigans from you."

"Ulp, yes ma'am!" He stood straight. Mrs. Weasley's imperious stare was even worse than Yamato's creepy-ass ghoul face. He nodded along as Mrs. Weasley explained the rules, what time they were to be back, watch for strangers, "And for Merlin's sake, don't let them get hurt again! Some guardian you are." Ginny chose this moment to come down the stairs, sitting next to Harry.

"Hiya Harry! Hey Hermione." The two gave Ginny a little wave, then turned back to Mama Bear Weasley. "She's oddly more stringent than usual, is she?" Hermione mused.

"Stringent?" Ginny asked, not familiar with the word.

"Protective, strict." Hermione answered back.

"Oh, eh." Ginny shrugged, "She was quite cross with your bodyguard after you guys came here all bandaged up. She does think of you as part of the family y'know."

Hermione, still curious at what the Twins tried to offer Harry, asked Ginny if she knew what the Twins were up to the whole summer. This caused Ginny's mood to worsen. "Oh...those candies." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, those idiots got it into their head that they should expand their pranks and created these candies that do a variety of things."

"I take it, you were a victim of the Twins?" Hermione's inquiry was met with a disdainful snort. "A victim? Their first. So, I'm preparing to leave to hang out with a neighbor of ours, Luna, right?" Ginny adjusted her position so she faced Harry and Hermione, "Well, all of a sudden, they come from behind me, putting their arms around me. 'Oh dear sister!' George says, 'I've heard of a wonderful Muggle candy called a Chocolate egg!' so they give me the egg, telling me to try some. Well, it would've been funny had Luna not chosen that moment to arrive the moment I turned into...a canary." Ginny blushed in embarrassment as her audience begin to laugh. "That's not the worst part. All Luna says is 'Oh dear! I've always told daddy I wanted a pet. I didn't know you can turn into a Canadian Poof Bird. Oh what fun we shall have' and she starts clapping like Christmas arrived early." This caused Harry to laugh harder while Hermione tried to control her own laughter. "Yeah, yeah...laugh it up, but don't look to me for help when Fred and George target you for their pranks..." Ginny just sighed.

"Sorry, Ginny -eheh- the image is just too much. I think I wanna meet this Luna." Harry said, once he got his laughter under control.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, on a castle shaped house, a blonde girl with wondrous gray eyes sneezed a few times. "Hrm...I wonder if Wrackspurts are infesting my ears again...Oh dear...Or maybe the author needed some way to introduce my silliness into the story."

"What's that, dearest?" a male voice called out from the hallway. "Nothing father," Luna responded, "I'm merely breaking the fourth wall again."

"Ah, do be careful when you do that, dearest. It ruins the pacing of the story."

"I'll try my best, father."

* * *

Back in the Burrow...

"...Do you understand?" Molly finished, hands at her hip, smoldering stare causing Naruto to back up a bit. "Yes, ma'am!" Naruto didn't know why but he felt he needed to salute this Mama Bear. Arthur, having entered the house from searching for their tents smiled in amusement as he went to Molly's side and placed a placating arm on her shoulders. "Now, now, dear. Don't worry, I shall be there. Everything will be fine." Molly harrumphed as she turned to the kids, angry, protective mode seemingly turned off for a maternal smile, "Now children, do have fun and be careful, okay?" She was met with a "Yes Mrs. Weasley" and a "Yes mum."

After another piercing stare aimed at Naruto, she left to clean up the kitchen. After making sure she was out of range, everyone started laughing.

"Heh, scary mom. I heard my mother was like that when she was alive." Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Forgive my wife, she can be a bit...overbearing." Arthur apologized. Naruto just waved it off. "Oh, I'm still not sure how you'll be able to fulfill your duty. We only have enough for me, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione." Harry looked expectantly at Naruto who scratched the back of his head.

"Eh...Well you'll see when we get there." Naruto only winked.

* * *

After finally leaving with barely a few minutes to spare (Ron had to rush through his bath, soldiering through the cold water), the group were walking up a path when they saw an old boot up a hill. They were greeted by Amos Diggory and his son Cedric along the way. Arthur introduced the children and they made amiable banter, also introducing Naruto as Harry's bodyguard.

"Blimey, Harry, nothing's ever just normal for you huh? A bodyguard! Should keep Sirius Black away from you, eh?" Harry tried to hide a grimace as he thought of that fateful night during Sirius's escape. Though it was slight, Hermione caught it and surreptitiously grabbed Harry's hand while Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gracefully while nodding at Ron. "Yeah, Sirius Black." Noticing the change in mood, Cedric changed the subject again, this time to Quidditch.

"Oh, Krum! Of course Bulgaria might actually take the Cup! What with their star seeker..."

When they reached the boot. Arthur gave a crash-course in Portkey travel as he checked his wristwatch for the appointed teleport time. "And 3, 2, 1!" Naruto gasped as he felt a hook grab him by the navel. Only Arthur's warning and his self-control prevented him from throwing the boot away once he felt the magic take effect.

"Well..." Naruto began as he landed on his feet, chuckling as the kids around him fell to the ground, "..that's a weird way to travel." Arthur, Cedric, and Amos Diggory laughed with him as the kids groaned, picking themselves up. After recovering from their first time portkeys, the group bid farewell to the Diggorys and moved towards their reserved campsite.

"Hang on. You gotta see this." Naruto called out, making the others stop. "Ready for your first taste in Ninjutsu?" This peaked the group's interest as they continued watching Naruto. He flashed through seals and spoke, "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" A small puff of smoke revealed a normal sized frog on the ground in front of Naruto. Everyone looked expectantly at Naruto, with Ron commenting, "That's it?"

Naruto smiled again, "I'm not done. This one came from my master." He flashed through some seals again, "**Gamagakure No Jutsu!**" Then, slowly, Naruto began to get sucked inside the frog, causing Ron to flashback to his slug-vomiting incident.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione quickly looked at Ron, chastising him.

"But...look at that! It's freaky!" Ron gestured at the frog, any traces of Naruto gone.

"Well..." Arthur began, recovering from the odd piece of Ninjutsu, "shall we keep going?" He turned towards the campsite as the rest followed him, looking back to the frog now hopping behind them.

"Why Gred..."  
"Yes my dear twin..."

"I wonder if we can top that?"

"My dear twins." Ginny interjected, "Why would you top getting eaten by a frog? Want to emerge filled with warts?"

"GASP!" Yes, the Twins said that out loud, "What a brilliant idea my dear sister!"

"Yes, indeed! Think about it, a charm that makes the target turn into a frog!"

"...Then when the charm wears off, you're cursed with warts for a few days..."

"...Weeks even!" The twins put their arm around Ginny, "Why I must say, we've done our best." Fred sniffed an imaginary tear. "But you've now joined the Dark Side."

"The Pranking Side! They do grow up so fast..." George pretended to cry, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and Harry to chuckle. Hermione pretended to ignore the Twins while Ron tried to get a hold of his stomach from vomiting.

After getting their tickets checked out by a guard who continuously memory-charmed a muggle, the group entered the camp site. The teens looked in awe at the celebration around them as the Irish caused a riotous party with fireworks. There were even stands selling Quidditch merchandise and team shirts. Reaching their reserved spot, Arthur put up the two tents he carried with a wave of his wand.

"Okay, kiddos. Here's the set up. Me and the boys will be in the right tent," Arthur pointed at the right, somewhat reddish tent, "while Ginny and Hermione will be in the left tent." He gestured to the left tent. Naruto chose this moment to exit his frog. His arm first came out of the tent, then followed by the rest of his body. Ginny uttered a disgusted groan as the Twins and Harry looked on in amazement.

"Bloody disgusting mate..." Ron's face wrinkled in disgust, "...but still pretty cool, somewhat."

"Well, don't worry about me, Mr. Weasley." He smiled as if nothing happened, "I'll be fine outside." He tossed a frog a piece of candy who caught it with its tongue and did a thumbs up. "Thanks Gamataro." Hermione gaped in disbelief as the frog spoke, though in Japanese, "_No problem big bro." _before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Um...What did he say?" She looked at Naruto who repeated the frog's farewell. Shaking their head in disbelief they went inside the tent, where Harry proceeded to yell "I love magic!" upon seeing that it was bigger on the inside.

* * *

Before the start of the match, Harry and his group was treated with the less than pleasant welcome from the Malfoys. "So, Draco, these are the...dissidents of the school that you speak of?" Lucius looked at the Weasleys as they walked up the ramp into the stadium. He hmmphed at Harry and the so-called blood traitors, the Weasley family. "Such a ragtag company you keep, Mr. Potter. Come, Draco, we mustn't sully ourselves with such peasants."

"Oh?" Naruto began, "I guess I know why they call you Lucius." He appeared suddenly behind Lucius, running a hand through the man's long, blonde hair. "Your hair is just oh so luscious! Surely you take care of it using the same hair products as my old master's dog?" Lucius growled as he turned sharply to look at the grinning man who insulted him "Why, you disrespectful mudblood!" He moved to unsheathe his wand from his cane before Naruto moved closer, halting Lucius's arm and gripping it harder. Lucius could've sworn he heard his wrist bones creak. The Twins and Ron cackled as Arthur moved to play peacekeeper.

"Gentlemen please..." Arthur placed an arm between the two men.

"I look forward to wiping that disgusting smile from your scarred face." Lucius all but growled to Naruto. Naruto's grin became even more predatory, his mouth opening to show fangs as his whiskers became even fuzzier, giving him a feral look. A sort of pressure emanated from him, causing everyone around them to try and grab onto anything lest they fall to the ground. "And I would like to see you try...that is, if you can even stand right in front of me." Lucius felt something he had not felt since serving with Voldemort; fear, fear strong enough to reduce you to your knees. He could feel his legs shake as he tried to prevent himself from falling. As sudden as it appeared, the pressure disappeared and Naruto's feral whiskers and fangs disappeared, his grin friendlier. "Nice to meet ya Lucy-chan!" His grip on Lucius's arm turned into a handshake. "Hope to see you again!" He finished the handshake with a parting grip that almost broke Lucius's hand before turning back to the surprised Weasleys and the other two teens. "C'mon! Let's go find a seat!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he herded the teens away.

"W-who was that?" Draco shook, not forgetting that pressure anytime soon. Lucius turned to Arthur, the man also recovering from Naruto's stifling presence. "That was Mr. Potter's bodyguard. Someone that Dumbledore appointed himself... And, it seems, a man not to be trifled with." Arthur's normally jovial blue eyes were sharpened to an icy stare, meeting Lucius's shocked grey ones. For this one moment, Lucius recalled the deadly duelist he once fought during Voldemort's first reign of terror. "Do not provoke him, _Death Eater_..." Arthur whispered the last words in a warning and hateful undertone before snapping back to the jovial persona as both he and Lucius turned to Naruto's yell.

"C'mon old man! We're gonna leave you behind!" Naruto waved, his foxy smile in place as if nothing happened. "Coming along, Mr. Uzu..er, Uzu!" Arthur spoke as he made his way towards his charges.

"HEY! It's Uzu-maki! Get it right!" Naruto said as the man caught up as they moved along the masses, leaving Lucius standing, ragged from the intense showdown. It was only after Draco had pulled several times on his arm that he snapped back to his senses and moved to the Minister's box.

* * *

The post-game mood was raucous as Irish fans and Bulgarian fans everywhere were arguing and heckling each other. Disbelief at Krum catching the Snitch yet losing the match because of the Irish team's leading score was the hotly debated topic. Naruto chatted excitedly at the action he witnessed with the Twins and Ron as they walked.

"And when that guy, what was it? Crumb?"

"Krum!" Ron corrected for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah! Krum! He did that swooping maneuver and pulled up before hitting the ground! IT. WAS. AWESOME!" Naruto's hands went up in the air. "So awesome!" Everyone else chuckled at Naruto's excitement as they reached their tents. Everyone but Hermione, who found herself unknowingly wrapping her arms around Harry's right as they walked. She found herself curious at what happened when the Veela danced during the pre-game celebrations.

* * *

A few Hours earlier...

_Taking their seats, the group watched as the Irish leprechauns used their magic to create gold raining down the spectators. Seeing Ron hoarding some for himself, Hermione reminded Ron that leprechaun gold was a magical illusion and would fade in time. Ron dropped his pile and grumbled, sitting back down. _

_It was the next event, however, that shocked Hermione. _

_Seeing the Veela dance their way into the field, she saw all around her, men trying to get out of their seats to try and reach the Veela. She saw Ron to her left trying to get out of their balcony, held only by Naruto's, who was next to him, seemingly unaffected. He looked at her and shook his head in amusement. "Boys will be boys." Looking farther down the row, she could see Arthur grabbing the twins, preventing them from going overboard, also unaffected. However, when he looked to her right, __she felt a hand around hers and saw Harry's face, grimacing as if he was trying to keep his control. She tightened her grip on his hand as he turned to her, smiling slightly causing Hermione to blush slightly. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed as Naruto smirked. 'Ah, he's so got it for her and and he doesn't know it.' He thought to himself. Ginny frowned a bit, looked away sadly and sighed to herself as she saw Harry turn away from the Veela to look at Hermione. _

Hermione asked Mr. Weasley why he wasn't enthralled by the Veela after the match, he replied, "Ah, Hermione, only those in deep love with their significant other can resist their charms." She repeated the question to Naruto who replied with less eloquence, "You kiddin' me? Those girls were certainly hot, but my Sakura-chan's the best woman in the world!" His lively blue eyes turned wistful as his thoughts went to his beloved.

* * *

Far away in Konoha...

A certain pink haired kunoichi halted in her walk as she looked out in the distance, suddenly feeling warm and sighed, putting a hand on the turquoise crystal around her neck. "I miss my blonde haired idiot..." Her tender moment was ruined however as Konohamaru ran past her with a quick "Hiya!" before Moegi and Hanabi followed clad only in towels from a nearby hot spring chasing after the boy with killing intent. "Grr...that PERVERTED IDIOT!" _'I better increase my alone time with little Naruto...' _ Sakura thought with a blush as she ran after the self proclaimed '7th Hokage.'

* * *

Back in Wizarding World.

The two men's answers confused her. Harry hadn't shown any kind of feelings towards her except for platonic ones, right? She shook her head, _'No, of course not, I'm probably like a sister towards him...' _As if sensing Hermione's inner confusion, Harry turned to Hermione, "Hey, you ok?" However, he noticed how close they were, smelling her vanilla scent. Hermione looked at Harry and blushed as she saw her kind, green eyes. _'I could lose myself in those emeralds...Yet he'll always bring me back' _

Harry stared back, noticing her cheeks coloring red, _'She's..cute...Ulp.'_ He gulped at the foreign emotions he felt within. They hardly noticed the world around them as they walked straight onto one of the poles holding up the boys' tent. Knocked back into reality, Harry and Hermione unclasped their arms from one another. "Oh, erm...You must be tired, long day and heh, and everything." Harry scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling timid around her. Hermione backed away too, nervous at how close they were to each other. "Um...yeah. It's been a long day." She faked a yawn, "I'll er, see you later." She turned and noticeably walked quickly into the girls' tent. Naruto and Arthur glanced each other in recognition and quiet amusement. The Twins took this time to tease Harry. "Oi, Harry."

"Honorary Brother. We heard this muggle song..."  
"Perhaps you've heard of it?" Clearing their throat, the Twins began, "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree..." Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the chant and promptly ran inside the tent, the grinning Twins following after, singing along. Ginny rolled her eyes, yet looked a bit morose before muttering good night and following Hermione. Ron also looked a bit confused, feeling an odd emotion of sadness for some reason. Shaking his head, he followed the Twins. Arthur walked towards the tent, stopping near the flaps to talk to Naruto who sat down on a log that appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Will you be all right, Mr. Uzumaki?" Arthur's inquiry was met by a nod, however, he noticed Naruto's frown. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, a bunch of idiots are getting drunk. There's gonna be trouble..." Naruto said cryptically, feeling the clone trailing the Malfoys dispel itself.

* * *

Harry awoke to chaotic rumbling as he was shaken by Naruto. Rubbing his eyes while his guardian handed him his glasses, Harry looked around to see the Weasleys rushing to put on proper clothing.

"What's going?" Harry got up, putting on his own traveling cloak.

"Quickly Harry, get ready. We'll need to move soon." Naruto merely said. Arthur entered the tent, looking stressed, followed by the other girls who were also dressed up. Speaking to the gathered kids, Arthur explained what was happening. "We must go, now! Run for the forest, a bunch of wizards are causing a riot outside. The Death Eaters have returned." The Weasleys exploded in action as they ran outside of the tent, bringing Harry and Hermione with them. "Keep going! I'm going to help the Ministry!" Arthur yelled as he ran towards the commotion.

"What? Death Eaters?" Harry ran with the other teens. Ron answered, "They're You-Know-Who's..."

"Voldemort." Naruto corrected, causing the Weasleys to do a collective shiver. They ran with the crowd, away from the devastation that the Death Eaters were causing. Fire raged as the drunken wizards caused the riot.

"Yeah, him...They're his former followers during the war." Ron finished explaining as they headed for the forest. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as they ran past a group of Death Eaters, levitating the muggle they saw earlier. This caused the group to stop. They could hear the Death Eaters in their dark cloaks and skull masks insulting the muggle, as if he was their plaything.

"Ha! Mudblood bastard. You like this eh? Where's your whore of a wife!" This brought another round of cackles as they levitated the muggle's wife and son, bringing them up and down like a yo-yo.

"I think he pissed himself! Like the muggle dog he is!"

"Sons of bitches..." Naruto growled. "Wait here." He barely spared a look back as a clone popped into place next to Ginny as a substitute guard. "I'll show them the meaning of the word Death." He brought up a white, ANBU-like mask, however, this one had no markings or paintings, just simple round eye holes for him to look through. Putting his cloak around him and a hood up his head, he created a haunting image of a ghost. Behind him, the clone urged them to keep running towards the nearby forest. When they reached the forest, the kids crouched down some bushes and watched as Naruto stalked the Death Eaters playing with the muggle, his dark cloak causing him to look like a vengeful wraith.

"Hahahaha..." The DE levitating the muggle was cut off as something choked his neck and lifted him from the ground. The muggles fell as the Death Eaters turned to see who interrupted their fun. A few shadow clones popped to catch them from hitting the ground.

"Well, well...look who wants to play with the big boys." Naruto merely stared at them, the dark eyeholes hiding his blue eyes. The Death Eater continued to struggle as Naruto's grip tightened.

"Put down Jugson." When Naruto didn't respond, he added, "NOW!" Naruto's grip tightened again, causing Jugson to gasp. The smoke from the fire around Naruto coalesced behind him, forming the image of a giant fanged creature, growling at them. In response, a few Death Eaters panicked, shooting a few spells towards Naruto, who threw Jugson aside and nimbly dodged the spells. He weaved towards the group, causing even more panic. "Hit him! HIT HIM!" As Naruto reached the closest Death Eater, he grabbed the wand and the DE's hand.

"No. You won't," were his only words before he kneed the Death Eater and threw him to the rest. He spun as he moved forward, building momentum for an elbow to a Death Eater's stomach before spinning again to grab another's wand and arm, crushing the man's arm before throwing him to the ground. "_Confr-_AGH!" The Death Eater was interrupted as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, headbutting him before kneeing the man and twisting his wand arm. Naruto moved on from one Death Eater to another, subduing them with grapples and holds. He grabbed one Death Eater's head and brought it down to his knee, then spun to land a kick to another Death Eater.

A short distance away, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys watched, mesmerized as Naruto bobbed and weave between the Death Eaters in the blink of an eye. "Look at him go..." Ginny trailed off.

"Bloody Hell..." Harry barely registered that Hermione did not call out Ron for his language, merely nodding in agreement. "Is this what he's training you for?" Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, "..what he's training us for?" Harry merely shrugged, "I doubt we'd ever reach that level." They turned back to watch Naruto subdue the Death Eaters with the grace of a rampaging gorilla.

Before long, the Death Eaters were mangled and laying before the Shinobi, trying to crawl away.

"Wha-What are you?" One spoke as Naruto walked menacingly towards the fallen wizards.

"I am the one who strikes from the shadow to serve the light." He took a step as the wizards backed away. "I am the vengeance of the weak." He took another step forward, the stench of puke and piss reaching his senses. _"Stupid drunk bastards," _he thought to himself. "To my people...," he kneeled and moved closer to the Death Eater in front of him, almost touching his white mask against the frightened wizard's skull mask, "...I am known as the Demon of the Crimson Wind. To you, I am only...a mudblood." The wizard who had the misfortune of being in the front could've sworn Naruto's eye-holes narrowed as he pissed himself once again.

"You're no mudblood! Impossible!" Naruto leaned back, laughing. "How does it feel to be beaten by a 'so-called' mudblood. Without using magic any less!"

The clone next to Harry chuckled, "Oh boss...So theatrical." He shook his head.

"Theatrical?" Hermione turned to the clone.

"Yes, boss is known for something jokingly called 'Therapy No Jutsu' or 'Therapy Style. He's made so many of his enemies become his friends by giving them a kind of monologue before a big fight. People tease him saying that he doesn't fight people, he 'befriends the shit out of them.'" the Naruto clone chuckled again as they watched from within the bushes. "The efficiency rate of that technique's frighteningly high. He's doing the opposite of that, painting himself as a frightening figure and throwing back to their face that they were defeated by someone they consider weak. A mudblood, I guess the term is." The Fourth Shinobi War had hardened Naruto and while it didn't stifle his signature optimism, it did force him to see that not everyone deserved kindness, especially those who could not be steered from their arrogance and perceived superiority.

"Therapy Style? That's weird." Ron, confused, ignored and return to the awesome ass-kicking. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged, tucking that piece of info away to ask Naruto lately. However, Harry looked back as he heard a deep voice utter "_Morsmordre!"_ from behind them. He caught a glimpse of a beam of green light before it hit the sky, forming the image of a terrifying skull and a serpent sticking out of the skull's mouth. The commotion caused the teens to run out of the bushes, gazing at the sky, while the clone dispelled itself, uttering a quick "Uh oh..." The spell gained Naruto's attention who turned from the defeated wizards in front of him, taking off his mask and narrowing at the sight of Voldemort's signature signal. Witnessing the spell, the drunken Death Eaters took this time to apparate or side-along if they couldn't. Turning back to the spot where the Death Eaters were, Naruto tsked in frustration when he found them gone. He walked back towards the kids who were staring at the Morsmordre sign.

"What is that?" Ron asked. Hermione, for once, didn't have an answer. Harry, feeling an odd compulsion, looked to his left towards a row of tents to see a man in a leather jacket grinning insanely at the sight. Naruto followed Harry's gaze towards the man who, feeling eyes on him, turned to look at Harry and Naruto and began laughing, flitting his tongue occasionally like a snake before turning around and walking back to the darkness. Harry's gaze was broken as several adults rushed to them, wands out and uttered "_Stupefy!"_ to the group. Acting quickly, Harry pushed his friends down as Naruto pulled a sword out of nowhere and spun around deflecting all the spells away from his wards.

"What is the meaning of this!" The man who seemed to be in charge marched up to Naruto, who stopped him by pointing the edge of his katana towards the man. Getting up, Harry, Hermione, and Naruto all thought _"He looks like Hitler._" The man looked at the group with a sneer, "Did you do this, did any of you cast You-Know-Who's sign?" He demanded. "SPEAK!" Naruto growled as he stepped in front of Harry and his friends.

"STOP! Barty! Stop!" Arthur ran towards the group and stopped next to Barty. "You can't be serious. These are my children, Crouch! The Boy-Who-Lived! He couldn't have cast the spell!" The word Crouch registered in Harry's mind as he looked at the man. He bared a resemblance to the man they saw earlier. "Sir..." Harry began, "I heard a voice behind me say something like...Morsmodred or something."

"You mean...that spell?" The adults began muttering and gasping. Crouch moved towards the bushes and cried out, "COME OUT! We have you surrounded!" Naruto steered the kids behind him as he prepared to face whatever was in there. Everyone looked on in surprise as a House Elf wringing her hands stepped out shyly.

"What?" Crouch spoke again, "Winky?" The Elf winced as Crouch called her name. "How could Winky serves you master?" Her squeaky voice rung out. "Did you cast the spell?" Crouch glared at the Elf whose head went down. "Well?" Winky's response was to pull out a wand from the bushes behind her. "How dare you...How dare you dishonor me!"

"Um sir...I saw a man run over there..." Harry pointed to where he saw the mysterious figure escape. Crouch, upon hearing this, widened his eyes. Growling at Winky, he gave her his bowler hat in dismissal, "You shall not shame me again!" causing the House Elf to burst into tears.

"No! Master...Winky has serves you faithfully! No!" Winky cried, holding the bowler hat close to her chest. Crouch barely spared a look as he urged his companions towards the direction Harry pointed out. Hermione walked towards the crying Elf and kneeling next to her. "How dare he..." She muttered, "He didn't even turn to look at her after..." She hugged Winky as she cried on Hermione.

"I wish I could help you. Maybe Dobby..." Harry was interrupted as the enthusiastic House Elf suddenly appeared in front of Harry. "What can Dobby be doing, Great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Whoa! What the?" Naruto once again took a defensive stance. Harry placed himself between the ninja and the Elf "Whoa! Calm down, Dobby's a friend."

"The Great Harry Potter calls Dobby...Friend?" Dobby blinked as tears appeared in his eyes and hugged Harry, "Dobby knew Great Harry Potter is Great...to call Dobby Friend!" Harry felt awkward as he held the hysterical Elf as he looked at Hermione who was hugging the other hysterical House Elf.

"Erm...Dobby, could you take care of erm, Winky over there? She just got dismissed by her master." Dobby gasped and walked over to Winky who looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"Dobby is Dobby. Who is you?"

"Winky is.. **sniffle**...Winky. You find me a new Master?" Dobby took Winky's hand as she untangled herself from Hermione's hug. "Oh yes! Dobby takes you to great Goat Man! He will take care of you! And pay you! And treat you like friend!" Winky just had a second to look aghast before they popped away. Naruto just looked on and said, "what," a sentiment echoed by everyone else. Shaking his head, Arthur said, "C'mon, let's go home," before he sighed at the destruction.

"Wait." Naruto looked up to the Morsmordre sign. "What about that?"

"Specialists from the Ministry will come and try to clean it up. Might take a week or two." Arthur just shrugged, disheartened by the devastation. Naruto adopted a determined look before drawing his sword again. "This symbol, Voldemort's?" Arthur nodded in agreement. "Then it will not stay as a symbol of the people's fear. Not when I'm around." Naruto slashed his sword as a red flare of energy flew next to the skull. Everyone watched in amazement as the red mass of energy expanded and formed into a Nine Tailed Fox that grabbed the snake-tongue with its mouth and bit it off. The fox's paws then stepped over the skull, projecting an image of a fox ripping the skull's tongue away from the skull. "Not when I'm around. Let's go."

* * *

So, I've updated. Some stuff to clarify: Naruto's tricks such as the fox projections are Wind Manipulation with a bit of chakra. That 'pressure' that he projected was like a Killing Intent, only without the 'seeing your death' bit. It's also taken from Bleach, powerful spiritual pressure makes everyone feel as if gravity increased. This Naruto's different from canon. He's more terrifying to his enemies, less forgiving of prejudice and bullies. Everything I've done when he fought those Death Eaters is designed to emulate Batman. Even his fighting style is reminiscent of Nolan's Batman and the one used in the Arkham Asylum video game. Also, Sakura's 'little Naruto,' is not Konohamaru. It's her...self-relief substitute. Use your imaginations.


End file.
